So Contagious
by Elektra20
Summary: Bo's unknown half sister, Maura comes into town and finds herself unexpectedly drawn to a certain doctor. Dr. Lauren Lewis is trying to get over Bo, who has since moved on with Tamsin. When a new succubus comes in town wanting her help, Doctor Lewis finds herself in deja vu. Will she fall for another succubus again or will the past keep her from it. (rate and review please)
1. Succubus problems

Dr. Lauren Lewis was carefully examining a dead body, for the fifth time this week.

"Is it the same M.O.?" asked Bo.

"Yes, it is. All the chi was sucked out of this one just like the other four," the doctor answered solemnly. It was hard to be in the same room as her ex girlfriend. She still needed time to get over her feelings for the succubus.

"Looks like our Bo Bo has some deadly competition," Kenzi joked, trying to get pass the awkward tension coming from the ex lovers.

"Yeah, we have to stop it from killing anymore humans," answered Bo. "Let us know if you find anything else," said Bo as she looked over towards the beautiful blonde.

"I will," the blonde answered.

"Come on, let's go succubi hunting," said Kenzi as she pulled her best friend towards the exit.

"Let's talk later," shouted Bo as she is being pulled away.

"Sure," answered the doctor. Lauren was a little hurt that Bo had moved on with Tamsin but then she was the one who ended their relationship. Working with her ex has been tough and extremely awkward. There were still lingering feelings that have not gone away and she did not know if they ever would. With the dead bodies coming in from the succubi attacks and the unresolved feelings she still had for Bo had left her extremely tired. She decided to head back to her apartment and get some rest. Once there she collapsed on her comfy, brown couch, her eyes closing, once her body made contact with the soft cushions underneath.

"Hello doctor," said a sultry voice.

Lauren eyes shot open once she heard the stranger's voice. A tall, striking woman with long dark hair and a devilish smile was leaning against a wall. Her dark, cat like eyes were staring intently at her.

"Who... who are you?" Lauren asked as she sat straight up.

The stranger glided towards her and gently stroked the doctor's cheek. A pleasurable sensation replaced the tensed feeling she had a while ago and she felt her body relax.

"Succubus?" the doctor answered.

The stranger's eyes were locked intensely onto the doctor's as the same devilish smile appeared on the stranger's face again.


	2. Unlikely partnership

"Smart girl," the succubus purred. She pulled Lauren's face closer towards her, so that their lips were a mere inch apart. Her eyes were still locked onto the doctors'.

Lauren kept her eyes on the stranger and tried to keep calm. She knew that the succubus was testing her. She was trying to look for signs of fear and Lauren was not about to give it to her.

"What do you want with me? I know it is not for feeding, since you would have done that already," Said Lauren.

The succubus released Lauren from her grip and smiled.

"You're work in the Fae community is renowned and it seems like I need your help," said the succubus.

"Why would I help a killer?" said Lauren.

"The name is Maura, not killer and isn't it the job of the doctor to help those in need, and not judge," the succubus countered.

"That's true, but you're just going to make my job more difficult. You already left five bodies for me this week," Lauren argued.

"Five?" asked Maura, a little surprised.

"Yes, five," answered Lauren.

"I can assure you that I did not do that," said Maura.

"Then who, the only other succubus in town sure as hell didn't," argued the doctor.

"Were they human?" asked a slightly annoyed Maura.

"Yes, they were," answered Lauren.

"My tastes are more refined than to have feed on humans," Maura sneered. "And if I did, I would of left more than five bodies. Humans are not satisfying for me," Maura taunted.

The last sentence hit Lauren hard like a bullet to the heart. It reminded her of her pass relationship with Bo.

"What can I help you with?" said an exhausted Lauren.

Maura saw the hint of sadness in the doctor's eyes after her comment on humans. The regret she felt for causing the doctor pain, confused her.

"I've been having these headaches and hallucinations. The hallucinations seemed to have stopped after I fed "said Maura.

"I think I might have an idea of what is causing these symptoms. Do you remember being bitten by a spider?" asked Lauren.

"No," answered a confused Maura, as the doctor checked her eyes with a retinoscope.

"I think you were bitten by a Djieine, and the only cure is to destroy its heart." said Lauren.

"I can definitely do that," Maura said angrily.

"It's not that easy. It implants its heart in someone else," warned Lauren.

"No it's quite simple actually, I find the bastard, rip his heart out and crush it," said Maura as she made her way towards the door.

Lauren grabbed Maura's arm and turned her towards her. "Are you listening to yourself? Do you even know where to go?"

"You're right," said Maura. "It's a job for two."

"Wait, what?" said Lauren as she was pulled towards the door.

"You're coming with me, doctor," said Maura, a playful smirk appeared on her face as she led the doctor out the door.

*Authors Note: More chapters to come.


	3. The battle with the spider

"Why are you taking me to a bed and breakfast?" questioned Lauren.

"Don't worry it's not what you think," said Maura. "If the circumstances were right, I would though," said Maura as she surveyed the doctor's beautiful body.

"Can you be a little more serious?' Lauren said.

"I saw some spider webs at this place, when I stayed last night," said Maura.

"A good place to start," said Lauren.

"Here, take this," said Maura as she handed Lauren a dagger.

'Where did that come from?" asked Lauren as she took the dagger.

"You can find out during a more personal time," said Maura with a smirk.

Loud screams interrupted the conversation between the succubus and human.

"What a great welcoming," Maura said sarcastically as she made her way to the door.

Once inside they could see that the entire first floor was covered in webs. Two bodies were lying lifeless on the hardwood floors. A man was standing over the bodies, a bronze statue in hand. He slowly turned towards the two visitors.

"This is my house," he screamed. "Get out!"

"I don't like doing things I don't want to do," taunted Maura as she took out another dagger.

The man ran at Maura, statue held high, ready to strike.

Without blinking, Maura threw the dagger straight into the man's chest, killing him instantly.

"It's my house now," Maura stated as she sauntered over to the dead man. She pulled the dagger out of the man's chest.

Lauren looked a little disgusted at the way, Maura taunted the dead man.

"Hello, welcomed to the cozy cottage!" said a woman.

The new voice startled Lauren and Maura as they both brought their daggers up.

The woman has popped up from the front desk in the bed and breakfast.

"Where's the spider?" Maura said angrily as she made her way towards the woman.

"She's happy," said the woman, a bright smile.

"Do you want to die?" said Maura as she brought the dagger up towards the woman's neck.

"Spider!" screamed Lauren. She pointed towards the bodies.

A giant spider crawled from under the bodies.

Maura shoved the woman away from her. "Spider, today you will die!" Maura said as she made her way towards the spider.

As Maura was busily trying to stab and smash the nearly indestructible spider, Lauren moved quickly towards the woman.

'She's happy," said the woman again.

"I know," said Lauren calmly as she placed her hands on the woman's shoulder. "I'm a doctor, and I would like to examine you. Okay?

"Okay," the woman smiled.

Lauren removed the woman's shirt and placed her ear on the woman's chest. Once she heard a second beat, she placed the woman on the desk.

"Can you hurry!" screamed Maura. "This quick little bitch is trying to make its way towards you."

Lauren glanced up from where she was and saw that Maura was playing goalkeeper with the spider.

"Okay," said Lauren.

"She's not happy," said the woman as her expression darkened. She tried to get up.

"I'm sorry," said Lauren as she brought the handle of the dagger down hard on the woman's head.

The woman fell back down on the desk. Lauren felt around the woman's abdomen before she felt quick beats coming from the lower right quadrant of the woman's abdomen. Using the dagger as a make shift scalpel, Lauren made a small incision on the woman's abdomen and dug her fingers into the flesh.

"Hurry the little bitch is heading towards you," Maura screamed.


	4. Old married couple?

Lauren quickly pulled the tiny heart out of the women and crushed it with her hand as she heard the quick little footsteps behind her disappear. She turned to face Maura, looked back at her with a grin.

"Good work, Doctor," said Maura as she tried to catch her breath.

"Thanks," Lauren said. A small smile appeared on her face.

Maura made her way to the doctor and brought her hand towards the doctor face. She gently placed the loose strand of hair that was in front of the Lauren's face and placed it behind her ear. She then brought her face closer to Lauren's.

Lauren's breathing slowed as she anticipated something.

"If you need anything, remember that I owe you a favor," Maura whispered seductively.

Lauren breathed out slowly, her eyes looking into Maura's playful dark eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Lauren. "What is going to happen to this place?"

"Not my problem," said Maura as she turned to leave.

"But you were part of the problem," argued Lauren.

"Don't worry about it. Some Fae agency will come clean this place up," said Maura.

"And the woman?" said Maura.

"Didn't you hear me? They'll clean it up," said Maura.

"It's her, not it?" argued Lauren.

"You are really starting to annoy me, human?" said Maura angrily.

"We have to take her to a hospital," said Lauren.

"We? There is no we anymore. This partnership, it's over," Maura said.

"You owe me a favor!" Lauren challenged.

'Maura bit the side of her cheek hard, kicking herself mentally for giving the human a favor. She did not know why she thought the doctor would use the favor for something else, something sexier. She found her eyes traveling up the human's tight body and into the doctor's light brown eyes that were staring back at her intensely.

"Favor granted," said Maura as went towards the unconscious woman and scooped her up gently. She then silently walked out the doors.

Lauren felt so confused; she did not know what came over her. She did not know what caused her to challenge the dangerous succubus. Her pulse was racing. A loud beep interrupted her thoughts.

"Let's go darling!" Maura shouted.

"Coming," Lauren shouted back. Oh my, gosh Lauren thought, we were like an old married couple.

"


	5. Maura's pov

Maura left the doctor at the hospital with the woman from the bed and breakfast. She has never met such an infuriating human before. Usually they would do anything,

she wanted. She could have manipulated the doctor into leaving the woman, but she didn't. She could of left the doctor as well, but she didn't. No one had ever

challenged her before and if they did, they would never be left in one piece. She did not know why she allowed the human doctor to challenge her and it drove her

mad. Why was she letting the human win against her?

'I am Maura, the Dark Princess," said Maura to herself. "Faes shiver at you name!" she screamed. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, before she slammed them

down on the steering wheel of her car. She thought back to the time she was waiting for the doctor at her apartment. The doctor came in without noticing Maura, She

seemed exhausted and her exhaustion caused her to throw herself down on her couch. Her body language seemed sad and weak, making Maura want to hold her in

her arms and protect her

"Stop it, Stop thinking about the human!" she said to herself. "Father, will not be happy." She did not come to this town to socialize with humans. She came here to

find her sister, the "special" one. The unexpected circumstance of the Djieine and the unexpected feelings for the doctor had distracted her from her goal. She

should leave now and find her sister, but here she was again being distracted by pretty doctor. She was parked a few spots away from the entrance of the hospital,

waiting for doctor to come out.

"Why are you so weak?" she said to herself again as she place her head on the steering wheel. From the corner of her eye, she saw a blonde hair figure walking in

the distance. It was the doctor. Maura was about to turn the engine on and then decided against it. She didn't want the doctor to know that she waited for her. She

got out of her car and silently, ran after the doctor. As she got closer she saw a shadowed figure grab the doctor.


	6. Lauren's pov

As Lauren made her way out to the parking lot, she saw that Maura's car was gone. She wasn't so surprised since the succubus only seemed to care about herself.

She did not know why she let herself be dragged into this mess. The Ash would not like it when they found out that she was working with a dark Fae, not only that but

also a flirtatious, ruthless and incredibly selfish succubus. She did not know why she let herself be drawn to another succubus even with the danger of having a killing

one lurking around town. Didn't she learn anything from her experience with Bo. Experience has taught her that human can never satisfy a succubus and Maura made

it clear that humans could not, but still she did not know why she was thinking about Maura. Her time with the succubus has kept her mind away from thinking about Bo

and her new relationship. For the first time in a while she felt like she had a choice. Maura gave her a choice (well kind of) and she did not manipulate her into helping

her. She reasoned with her.

"I'm not falling for another succubus again, "Lauren silently said to herself before her mind wanders back to how Maura gently moved the strand of hair from her face

and how she picked up the woman from the B&B gently. Although Maura had stated that she thought humans were lesser species, she stilled picked the woman up like

she was a Fae and not a piece of trash or any other kind of thing thought to below Fae standards. Was it crazy that, Lauren thought that Maura did that to please her?

Lauren's mind was so deep in thought that a strong pull on her arm was the only thing that brought her back to reality. She was turned around, until she faced a young

blonde woman. Without a word the woman put her hands on Lauren's face and brought her mouth closer to Lauren's. It was the succubus they were looking for before.


	7. The other succubus

"Hands off my human!" Maura screamed as she grabbed the blonde succubus away from the doctor. The doctor fell to the ground, exhausted. Maura grabbed the other succubus by the neck and chi drained her, until succubus was lifeless. Maura then knelt down, next to the doctor and brought her face closer to her. She gave the doctor the chi she lost during the attack.

When the doctor came back from consciousness, she saw Maura looking back at her. Her tensed eyes, soften when she saw the doctor staring back at her. Before either could say anything, a female voice interrupted them.

"Get away from her," the female growled.

Maura turned herself and Lauren to face the voice.

"Bo!" Lauren said in shock.

* (Author's note) A succubus showdown is coming up and thank you all for the reviews :)


	8. The showdown

Maura got up slowly, her eyes turning into a cold glare.

"You're Bo? The unaligned Fae, the special one," said Maura coolly.

"Yeah, sure and who the hell are you?" said Bo.

"What's so special about you? All I see is a short, big breasted fae," Maura sneered, completely ignoring Bo's question.

"Ooh she got you there," Kenzi said to Bo.

"Do you want to find out?" said Bo angrily as she stepped closer to Maura.

"Stop it, both of you, "said Lauren, who finally gotten up and was now standing next to Maura.

"Lauren, what are you doing with her?" said Bo as she turned to look at Lauren. Her eyes were full of concern.

"It's... it's a personal matter," said Lauren as she glanced back at Maura.

"Did you do anything to her?" Bo angrily asked Maura.

"She didn't, "said Lauren.

Maura glanced at Lauren and then back at Bo; a smirk appeared on her face. "Are you two lovers?" said Maura as she pointed between the two.

"Exes," said Lauren,a little too quickly.

Bo looked a little disappointed that Lauren said exes so quickly.

"No wonder Bo Bo seems a little jealous," Maura taunted.

"Hey, I'm the only one who gets to call her that!" Kenzi shouted.

Maura just starts to laugh at Kenzi.

"Who are you?" Bo asked.

Maura stops laughing and her face turns serious. Her dark eyes were now staring directly at Bo's.

"I knew our first meeting would be like this. I think father expected this as well," said Maura coolly.

"Father!" Bo, Lauren and Kenzi, shouted in unison.

Maura's eyes were still locked on Bo's, the smirk reappearing on her face.

"Hello, big sister," Maura said, her voice dripping with venom.


	9. Old Friend

"Whoa, this just got too soap opera-ey for me. I think I need to take a seat," said Kenzi as she leaned against a wall for support.

Bo looked like she was hit by a brick wall, while Lauren stood frozen in shock.

"What? No, hug for your baby sister," Maura said sarcastically. Her arms mockingly spread out as if to receive a hug.

"No, this has to be some kind of trick," said Bo disbelievingly.

"Oh, how I wish it was," Maura said bitterly. "If you don't believe me, we have a pretty doctor that can find out."

The mention of doctor finally shook Lauren out of her frozen state. She couldn't believe that Maura was Bo's sister and that she was having feelings for her ex's sister.

"Yes, we can do DNA test," said Lauren.

Suddenly a female voice called out and everyone's attention was turned away from the serious conversation. Tamsin ran towards her girlfriend and put her arm around her.

"We received news of a dead succubus," Tamsin said to Bo.

Lauren looked away when she saw Tamsin approach. She did not like being around the Valkyrie.

"Interesting," said Maura as she stared at Bo and Tamsin together.

"Ma..Maura," Tamsin said in shock. A shudder went through her.

"Hello, old friend. Did you miss me?" Maura said, a smirk returning to her face.


	10. Revelations

"Oh, this cannot get any more awkward," said Kenzi. She then sees Dyson walk passed her and placed himself next to Bo.

"Awkwardness has just reach capacity," Kenzi said as she leans against the wall of a building, wishing she could disappear.

"You guys know each other?' Bo and Lauren ask in shock.

"Yes, back when Tam Tam was a good little solder," Maura stated. "I'm surprised you never mentioned me," Maura said to Tamsin as she lowers her eyes into a deadly glare.

"Nothing good comes out from talking about an evil bitch like you. Now what are you doing here?" Tamsin asked angrily.

'Someone should teach you manners," Maura said with a smirked, a deadly gleam in her eyes. "You interrupted a family reunion."

Sensing danger, Bo steps closer to Tamsin.

"Who is this? Dyson asked Bo.

"My sister," Bo said bitterly as she stared Maura.

"How rude of me to not make a proper introduction," Maura said sarcastically. "I am the Dark Princess Maura, second daughter of the Dark King _Ásgeirr_."

Hearing the Dark King's name cause a cold shiver to go down Tamsin's spine and she shook uncomfortably.

Maura turns her attention back on Tamsin "Aren't you going to show respect to your princess?" she said threateningly.

Tamsin stares back at Maura, eyes full of hatred. Then she starts to kneel, but is pulled back up by Bo.

"Listen you spoiled little brat, I don't know what your motives are, but if you cause any trouble with the people I love I will make you regret it," Bo said threateningly.

"Oh, I'll make sure to be extra careful then," Maura said sarcastically.

As the sister's were about to come to blows, Dyson and Tamsin held Bo back.

"Bo, you are not ready to challenge her," said Tamsin.

"You should let me try," Bo said angrily.

Maura smiles mockingly at Bo. "I was thinking about what gift I should give father when I returned. I think a Valkyrie head will be perfect," Maura sneered.

Bo pulls herself from Dyson and Tamsin's grip and flings herself at her sister. The two sisters went crashing to the ground, exchanging punches along the way. Maura pushed Bo away from her.

"This is how it should be," Maura said as she violently kicked her sister in the abdomen. She then teleported behind Bo and grabbed her by the neck, holding her in a headlock.

"I should snap your neck," Maura whispered angrily.

Tamsin, Kenzi and Dyson and Lauren rushed towards Maura, but Maura held Bo in front of them.

"No, no, no "Maura warned as she shook a finger at them.

Bo's friends watched helplessly as Maura choked their friend.

"Although I wouldn't mind killing you, father wouldn't be happy and I found out what I wanted." Maura said as she shoved Bo away from her. "I'm better than you." Maura then walked away.

Bo glared at her, as she rubbed her throat.

"There's a present for you, Maura said to Tamsin as pointed to the dead succubus, the cop was looking for from before.

Tamsin and Kenzi runs towards Bo and hugs her while Lauren and Dyson looked on jealously.

Lauren turns her attention to Maura's disappearing figure. She suddenly starts to run after her.

Bo looks on as she watches her ex, chase after her sister. Jealousy settles in.

*Author's note. I decided to call Bo and Maura's father _Ásgeirr_ because it means god and spear in old Norse. It;s a reference of him being Odin and Odin has a spear that never misses its target. Also Maura can teleport because it's a power that the Dark King is assumed to have and since she is a hybrid she can have some of his powers. Maura beating Bo in a fight, does not mean that she is better or stronger than her. Maura is only stronger than Bo right now since she grew up with the experience of having learn to use and control her powers. Thanks for the reviews, they have been really helpful.


	11. Motives

"Maura wait," shouted Lauren.

Maura stops and turns around to face Lauren.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me," said Lauren.

"You ran all this way to say thanks? Humans are strange creatures." Maura said with a smirk.

"You made today really interesting, even though you did try to kill Bo" Lauren said. She did not like what Maura did to Bo.

"I didn't try to kill her, I was just showing her my sisterly love," said Maura mockingly.

"If that's how you think love is then I wouldn't want to know what it's like to be love by you," Lauren says jokingly.

"Oh that's very different, I much gentler," said Maura as she evened the distance between them and brought her face closer to Lauren's. If she moved any closer, their lips would have touched.

Lauren swallows hard and moves back a little. "You're so confusing. You're absolutely vicious to your own sister, but to me you're a little kinder. What's your motive?" she asked.

"Seducing a pretty doctor," Maura says with a smirk. She reaches out as if to touch the doctor's face but the doctor pulls back.

"Are you afraid of me?" asked Maura as she stepped closer to Lauren.

"No, I'm not," said Lauren as she looked Maura in the eyes. "You should know your boundaries."

Maura looks down at the shorter woman, a smile appears. "I'm a princess, I don't have boundaries," she said.

"I'm a human and I do," said Lauren.

"What's your limit?" Maura ask as she steps closer to Lauren.

"What?" Lauren asks as she backs away again.

"Here?" Maura ask as she steps closer to Lauren.

Lauren backs away again and Maura steps closer to her again.

"Here?" Maura asks again.

Lauren steps back again and connects with a wall. "No, it's..." Said Lauren before she is interrupted by Maura.

"Here?" Maura asks as she moves her face closer to Lauren.

Lauren closes her eyes expecting a kiss, but it doesn't come. She opens her eyes and sees Maura's looking right back at her's.

"I'll respect your boundaries," she says with a smile. She then turns and walks towards her car.

"Where are you going now?" Lauren calls out.

"Somewhere with alcohol and good company," Maura calls back. "Would you like to join me?" she says as she turns back around.

"Maybe another time, "Lauren says hesitantly. "It's been a very long day and I need some rest."

"May I take you home then?" Maura ask.

"ummm," Lauren says. She wasn't sure if she should be in a confined place with Maura.

"I promise that it's only in a friendly manner," says Maura. "Princess's honor," Maura says mischievously as she raises her right hand.

"Oh...kay," says Lauren as she slowly walked towards the passenger side of Maura's car.

The doctor had a very long day and her exhaustion showed. She dozes off once she the car starts moving. As Maura is driving, she sneaks small glances at the doctor's peaceful form. The doctor is still sound asleep when they reach her apartment. Maura places a hand gently on the doctor's shoulder but decides against waking her. She slowly gets up from her side of the car, walks towards the passenger side and opens the door. She gently unbuckles the doctor's seat belt and picks her up. Then she teleports them inside the doctor's bedroom. She moves aside the comforter with one hand and places her gently on the bed before covering her with the comforter. Maura looks down at the sleeping doctor and brushes her hair away from her face.

"Why do you make me want to protect you?" Maura whispers as she stares at the doctor's sleeping form.

From the corner of her eye she sees a figure of a bird perched outside of Lauren's window. She walks closer to it and sees a raven. A look of annoyance appears on Maura's face as she teleport to where the bird is.

"What do you want Muninn?" Maura asked angrily.

The raven shifts back into a man with black hair and large watchful eyes. 'The king is asking for you," he said.

Muninn takes Maura to an old church. The pews were removed and in the middle of the room there were candles.

"For me? How romantic," Maura says sarcastically as she mockingly puts her hand on her heart.

Muninn rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Once they were closer, Maura saw that the candles were placed in a way that it formed three interlocking triangles, a replica of a Valknut. The triangle points to a statue of a king.

"Sign of thy father," Maura says.

Muninn points to the middle of where the candles interlock. A space was available for someone to sit there. Maura makes her way to the middle of the triangle and kneels. Muninn steps back, away from the candles as a huge gust of wind blows over them and all the candles are blown out. One by one, the candles at the back start to light back up until it reached the front of the triangle. The eyes of the king statue light up and turn black. Muninn kneels from where he is.

"Father, "Maura says as she lowers her head respectfully.

"Have you met her?" the King asked.

"Yes, I have," Maura said bitterly.

"Did you get what I asked for," he asked.

"Yes," says Maura. She takes a rune glass out of her pocket and holds it up. The light form the candles shine on it, making the hair strands in it visible.

"I can always count on you," he says proudly.

"You can always count on me, father," Maua says solemnly.

"Good, we will be a family again," he said.

"Yes, family," says Maura as she bit the side of her cheek and clenched her fist.

"Now you just have to get the rest of the ingredients," he ordered.

"Yes, father," Maura says as she finally looks up at the statue.

"One more thing," he says.

"Yes, father," Maura says.

"Don't disappoint me," he says.

Maura exhales hard and stares intensely at the statue. "I won't," she says calmly.

"Good, "he states. "Muninn, let me know if anything happens."

"Yes, my lord," says Muninn.

Another gust of wind appears and blows out the candles. After a few moments, the candles light up again and black color on the statue's eyes disappear. Maura exhales sharply and then gets up slowly. The she gets out of the was lost in thought, she did not know why her father would think that she would disappoint him. Everything he asked her to do, she did with no complaints. Muninn's voice suddenly interrupts her.

"To complete your task, I think it's better if you stay away from the doctor," Muninn says.

"What?" Maura asked as she turns to look at the shifter.

"It seems like you have a thing for her," he says nonchalantly

"You're wrong," Maura says angrily.

"I could be," he says with a shrug. "There is something between you two though."

"Although I do find her attractive, there is nothing going on between us," Maura states.

"Whatever it is, you should just do her and get her out of your system," he says.

"You think it's so simple," she scoffs.

"Well you're a succubus, you can just enthrall her with your touch," he states.

Maura stays silent, since she does not know how to respond. She knows she can but she doesn't want to do that to Lauren.

Muninn stares at Maura, realization settles in. "You want her to want you back," he says.

"What?" says Maura?

"You like this human," he says.

"Don't assume things, when you don't know the truth," Maura says threateningly as she grabs Muninn by his collar.

"Ok, whatever you say," says Muninn as raises his hands in mock surrender. "Just for your sake, I think it's better if you were not too close with the human. I don't think the King would like it if you were"

"Why? What did you tell him?" Maura asked.

"Nothing. I don't have a reason to tell him anything yet," he said.

"And it will still that way," Maura demanded.

"Yes, if you don't give me a reason to," said Muninn as he pulls away from Maura's grasp. "Remember I take orders from the King and not you."

Maura clenches her fist in anger and looks him in the eyes. "You won't have any reason to tell him anything," she says calmly.

"Okay. Good luck, princess," said Muninn with a bow. Then he turns and walks away, disappearing into the night.

Maura swallows hard and lets out an exhausted sigh. She then holds the rune glass up at eye level and then tightens her grip around it.

"The sooner I get the ingredients, the sooner I can leave," she says to herself. She takes one last glance at the king statue and walks out of the church.

*Author's note. (Explanations) Valknut is one of the symbols for Odin and it symbolizes his power to bind and unbind. Muninn is one of Odin's raven that tells him things that happen in the world. Muninn also represents memory and that will be important later on in the story. Also since it's Thanksgiving in the States, I wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving to those who are celebrating it and to say that I'm thankful to those who read and review my story. You guys make it more enjoyable to write, thank you.


	12. Visitors

Lauren poured a cup of coffee, she must of been really tired since she woke up way passed noon. Sshe tried to recall the event s that happened last night. Everything seems like a blur. A succubus name Maura came to her for help and what really confused her was why she picked her. Maura seems like she has connections in the Dark Fae community, so why choose a doctor that has connections to The Light Fae? Was it convenience? Maura was bitten by a Djieine so it was convenient if she went to a doctor who also had connections to Bo. Everything about Maura confused her. She came here out of the blue and with no clear motive. There was something more than wanting to meet her sister. She had this animosity towards Bo, whom she has met. She was also arrogant, vicious and selfish most of the time and then kind and flirtatious to her. Did the succubus like her? For example last night, she did not know how she got into bed. The last thing she remembered was sitting in Maura's car. Did the succubus tuck her into bed? All these things were running through the doctor's mind and it was giving her a headache. A sudden, loud knock interrupted her thoughts. Lauren walked towards the door and opened it, revealing Hale and his bodyguards.

"Dr. Lauren." Hale said.

Lauren moves aside so that Hale and his guards can come in. "What's going on?"

"You have been hanging around a Dark Fae." Hale says as he sits down on an empty chair.

Lauren swallows hard, knowing that she was in trouble.

"Bo's sister?" Hale says as he looks at Lauren.

"Yes, I did, but it was for medical purposes only," she says.

"She is the daughter of The Dark King, we don't know what her motives are," he says.

"I know. I won't see her again," Lauren answers.

"No, you will," says Hale. "She seems to like you since you are the first one she went to. You can get closer to her."

"What?" she asked. "Have you been following me,"

"You can find out why she's here?" he says ignoring her question.

"I'm a doctor, not some kind of agent who gets someone to spill their secrets," Lauren retorted.

"I'm not asking you to," Hale says.

"You're ordering me to," Lauren replies angrily.

"You have no idea what she's capable of or her reason for coming here," Hale says. "She attacked Bo, what makes you think that she won't kill her next time."

Lauren assumed, Dyson was the one who filled Hale in on the succubus fight. "How am I supposed to get her spill her secrets?" asked Lauren.

"I don't know girl talk?" says Hale. He gets up and walks towards the door.

He turns back to Lauren. "Just find out. For the sake of the Light Fae and for Bo," he says. He opens the door and walks out. His bodyguards follow him out silently and shut the door.

Lauren lets out a sigh and collapses on to her couch. It was like déjà vu again. The first Ash asked her to distract Bo and ended up hurting her and falling in love with her. Now Hale is asking her to get closer to Maura and find out her secrets. In her next life she has to make sure to not get involve with succubus or Faes in general, no matter how interesting they are. Another knock interrupted her thoughts again.

"Who is it this time?" Lauren says to herself as she gets up and walks towards the door. When she opens it, she sees Bo.

"Hi," Bo says shyly. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," says Lauren as she stepped aside to let the succubus in.

"I didn't get to talk to you yesterday, because of all the craziness," says Bo as she sits down on Lauren's couch.

'Yeah, it was really crazy," says Lauren as she places herself beside Bo. "How are you doing?"

"I'm holding up, I guess," says Bo. "I just wished I didn't have so many crazy family members."

Lauren smiles as she looks at the pretty succubus. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Bo turns towards Lauren and her in the eyes. "I know I'm a little late, but how have you been?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Lauren.

"I've never asked, how you felt when I started dating Tamsin," said Bo.

"I'm fine," says Lauren as she turns away from Bo. "You don't have to ask me how I feel. I was the one who said we should break up."

'I know, but I care about you Lauren," Bo says sincerely. She places her hand gently on Lauren's cheek and turns her face back towards her.

Lauren looks back at Bo, with tears in her eyes. "I care about you too, but why out of all people, you chose Tamsin?"

Bo's hand drops from its place on Lauren's cheek and she looks away. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that there was this connection between us and…."

"Stop, I get it," said Lauren. "She's a Fae, so you don't have to worry as much when you feed on her.

"It's not like that," says Bo as she placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder. Bo strokes Lauren's face with her other hand. "I still love you and I would never intentionally hurt you." Bo brings her face closer to Lauren's and kisses her. Like instinct, Lauren kisses her back. Bo places her hand behind Lauren's head and then deepens the kiss. It takes all of Lauren's strength to resist and pull back.

"Sorry," says Bo. "I shouldn't have done that,"

"Yeah," says Lauren breathlessly. Lauren gets up and puts some distance between Bo and her. "You're with Tamsin and I accept that. " Lauren says sadly.

"Yeah I am," says Bo. She felt guilty for kissing the doctor.

"You shouldn't have come here," Lauren says.

"I was worried about you. I saw you run after Maura and I wanted to make sure you were okay," Bo says.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore," says Lauren.

"You're my friend," says Bo.

"I don't think we can just be friends," says Lauren. "The kiss proved that."

Bo Lowers her head and sighs. Then she looks back a Lauren."What's going on between you and Maura?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about," Lauren answers solemnly.

"She's dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt," says Bo.

"I can take care of myself Bo. I've done it long before you were here," Lauren replies.

"Bo grimaces at Lauren;s response. "i know but she tried to kill me."

"I know and it's wrong of her to do that, but she's just misunderstood," said Lauren.

"What is there to misunderstand, she's crazy," Bo says.

"Maura has this misguided rivalry with you and if you guys work it out, you might be able to get the family you didn't have before," says Lauren.

"Why do you think she's capable of any good?" asked Bo.

"Because she saved me from the succubus from before," says Lauren.

Bo's eyes soften as she looks at Lauren. "Do you like her?"

"No, it's not like that," says Lauren. "I just believe that she isn't all bad. I know she tried to kill you and she threatened Tamsin but she is like an immature teenager who lashes out when she's angry. I think her anger is misguided."

"You are such a doctor," said Bo with a weak smile. "I'll give it a try, only if she does too, but we don't even know the real reason for her being here. What if she came here on a mission from our father?"

"I know and I'm going to try and find out," Lauren says.

"How?" asked a confused Bo.

"Maybe I can talk to her, since I'm one of few people she likes," says Lauren.

"It sounds dangerous," Bo says.

"I'll be fine," says Lauren.

"Okay,let me know if you find anything," Bo says as she pulls Lauren into a hug. "Be careful."

"I will," she says as she hugs Bo back.

They hug for a moment and then Bo pulls back and smiles at Lauren. "it was nice talking to you."

"Same," says Lauren with a smile.

Bo turns to leave and Lauren follows her to the door. After Bo leaves, Lauren collapses back on her couch. The kiss with Bo made her realize that she still had feelings for Bo and they were still strong but something made her pull back and it wasn't because Bo was Tamsin. Her mind wanders back to tall dark-haired Maura, with the dark cat-liked eyes and sharp bone structure. Lauren lets out a sigh as she thought about her complicated life. She was and still in love with a succubus and then there was another succubus who she couldn't stop thinking about who happens to be her ex's half-sister. She was filled with confusion. She loved Bo but Bo was with Tamsin and Maura was just bewildering. Every time she was with Maura, there was this excitement and fear of the unknown. Maura was mysterious and she couldn't figure her out. Maybe it was the whole curious doctor thing in her that made her want to figure out the mysterious aurora behind the Dark Princess. Hale's order to gain Maura's trust and find out her secrets felt like a conflicting interest to her. She didn't know why since she clearly didn't have any romantic interest in Maura right?

"No, you can't have feelings for her," She says to herself. "It's won't work out and it's wrong, she's Bo's sister."

A phone call interrupts the doctor's self pep talk. She goes and picks up the phone.

"Hello?' says Lauren.

Get yourself ready, she's at the Dal," said Hale.

Lauren lets out a sigh. "Okay, I'll be over there in 15 minutes."

*Author note. Since some people were asking for end game, right now I'm leaning towards Doccubus 2.0 AKA Mauren so it will probably end like that.


	13. Drinking buddies

At the Dal, Tamsin was trying to drink her worries away. Maura was here and that means there will be trouble for her. She had no idea what she was planning and she was a dangerous enemy. She was the one who knew her secrets. She had to find a way to make her leave or at least find out her agenda.

"Well look what we have here. The traitor, trying to drink her guilt away," Maura taunted.

"I knew I smelled a bitch," says Tamsin as she downs her drink.

Maura smirks in response and sits down next to her at the bar. Trick comes over to them and looks at Maura like she is trouble.

"What will you have?" he asked.

"Blackhaus," says Maura, eying him with curiosity, He looked like someone her father talked about before, but it couldn't be since this man was just a bartender.

Trick takes out a glass and a bottle of Blackhause and pours it out for Maura.

"Just leave the bottle," she says.

Trick places the bottle by Maura's drink and walks away.

"It seems like you have troubles of your own" says Tamsin .

"Trouble always seems to finds us," says Maura as downs her drink.

"Are you here to punish me?" asked Tamsin as she took the Blackhaus bottle from Maura. She poured herself a glass.

"That's not my job," Maura scoffs.

"Well your presence is?" Tamsin says as she takes a drink.

"Your tongue should be cut off," Maura retorted as she pours herself another glass of blackberry schnapps.

Tamsin just laughs off Maura's remark. "Someone needs to put you in your place."

Maura rolls her eyes in annoyance. "You know you're stupid."

"Is that the best response you have?" challenged Tamsin.

"You are. You betrayed loyalty for love," said Maura. "It's pathetic."

Tamsin's eyes turn into a hard glare. "If you were in my situation, you would understand."

"You must be stupid to believe that I would foolishly trade my father's loyalty for some fleeting emotion," Maura sneered. "You should know better than date a succubus. They're not made to be monogamous."

"Are you worried about me?" Tamsin asked sarcastically.

'No, I'm just reiterating how stupid you are," Maura retorted.

"Then the saying is true, fools do fall in love," Tamsin says bitterly.

"Hopefully you will be smarter after your rebirth," Maura said.

The talk of rebirth caused Tamsin's expression to darken and she pours more alcohol into her cup and downs it. Maura sees her change in expression.

"You're still not over it?'" Maura asked

Tamsin stays quiet and tries to block out Maura voice. She pours another glass and before she can take the drink Maura takes her glass away from her.

"It's been years," Maura says.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tamsin says angrily.

"You haven't told your precious Bo Bo," Maura says mockingly.

Tamsin turns and looks at Maura, eyes raging.

Maura just calmly takes a sip of her drink. "I'm kind of jealous of you," she says stoically as she plays with her glass."You did something I haven't done yet?

"Yes, because it's such an achievement," Tamsin says sarcastically.

"You did the honorable thing," Maura says. Her voice softens. "You saved her from pain, dishonor and humiliation."Maura downs her drink and pours herself another glass.

"Yeah, but I don't think she thinks of it like that," Tamsin says angrily as she takes back her glass and downs the drink in one gulp. Then she gets up from her seat. "I don't know why you're here, but if you do anything to hurt Bo I'm going to make sure I kill you."She says those words without malice and more like a warning to a friend.

"I'll remember to put that in my list of things to remember," Maura says sarcastically as she watched the Valkyrie walk away.

As the Valkyrie was walking out, Lauren was walking in. The two women had an awkward exchange as they walked pass each other. The doctor was decked out in form fitting black dress and killer stilettos. Maura kept her eyes on her as she walked towards her.

"Hello Doctor," said Maura. "Who are you trying to impress?

"Oh I just felt like dressing up," said Lauren as she sat down next to Maura.

"This is more than dressing up," said Maura with a smirk. "It's seduction."

"Who do you think I'm trying to seduce?" Lauren asked playfully.

"Whoever you set your mind to," Maura answers as she takes a sip of her drink. "I'm surprised the Ash lets you out?"

"Yeah well I like to play hooky sometimes," Lauren says with a weak smile. The mention of the Ash made her worry.

"Bad girl," Maura drawled, a smirk appearing on her face."I like it."

Lauren smiles back at Maura and then turn her attention to Trick. "Hi, Trick. Can I get some tequila?"

Trick nods and hands Lauren a shot of tequila.

"Is something worrying you or are you looking for a wild time?" asked Maura as she pointed to the shot of tequila.

"I just want to forget about obligations and orders. Maybe let loose," Lauren says as downs her drink.

"I agree," Maura says with a weak smile. She then downs her own drink.

"Do you have any plans?" Lauren asked.

Maura thinks back about her orders and her expression darkens. "Not tonight," she answers solemnly. Parts of her wanted to finish her mission quickly and go back home, but then if she did complete it, it means she would be useless now since father has the "special" Bo. "What about you Dr. McHottie? You are dressed to go places."

"No not really. I don't know why, I just felt like dressing up," Lauren says as she looks down at her empty glass. "Trick can I have another one?" she asked.

The bartender slides another glass of tequila to Lauren. She did not know how to approach Maura with questions about her motives. Small talk was getting weary and there was something a little off about the succubus, like something was bothering her.

Maura turns and stares at the doctor and looks her straight in the eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Lauren nervously.

"Would you choose duty or love?" Maura asked.

The question would have knocked the doctor off her feet if she wasn't sitting down. It was like the succubus was reading her mind. The succubus' dark eyes were staring at her intently, not even blinking. Lauren swallowed hard, not sure how to answer this question.

"I think I would choose love," she said as she looked at Maura. "I've done it before." She remembers all the times she went against the Ash's orders and helped Bo.

"What makes love so great, that people would go against their duty?" asked a confused Maura.

"I don't know it's like once you find that person you love, you will do anything for them, even defying orders," Lauren replied, a little surprised. She then saw that Maura had turned away from her. "Have you never been in love before?"

Maura smirked at the question. "I'm a succubus; love doesn't mix well with my genes."

"That's sad if you believe something like that," Lauren answered.

"Love isn't enough to feed the appetite of a succubus. You should know that doctor." Maura states.

Lauren looks away hurt and Maura feels a twinge of regret. Lauren then looks back at Maura, eyes fueled with intensity.

"Why are you so intent on hurting people?' she asked.

"I find that I'm quite honest," responded Maura. "I don't mince words because people should be able to take it as is."

"You are so confusing. You're so cruel sometimes and then you show signs of kindness. Who are you?" asked Lauren.

"I'm the Dark King's daughter," Maura said calmly as she stared at Lauren.

"Is that all you are?" asked Lauren.

"Yes, I don't need to be anything more," responded Maura.

"Are you happy?" asked Lauren.

"Yes, I am?" Maura said quizzically.

The question confused Maura. Of course she was happy being the daughter of one of the most powerful Fae in the world. To serve her father was an honor, a privilege. The power she has was amazing. She should be happy right? She pours herself a glass of the schnapps and downs it immediately.

"Don't you want to be more?" Lauren asked.

"There's nothing more than being the daughter of The Dark King," Maura said.

"What goes through your head?" Lauren asked. Maura's responses were bewildering to her.

"Trust me doc, you don't want to find out. You won't like what you find," Maura said bitterly.

"Try me?" Lauren answers.

Maybe another time," answered Maura. "All this talk about feelings is making me sick." She puts some cash on the table and gets up to leave. "Thanks for the session doc?" Maura responds sarcastically before she walks away.

Lauren looks as the succubus walks slowly out the door and it takes a few moments before she decides to go after her. She hopes that she is not too late and feels relief to see that the succubus was still outside.

"You're still here," said Lauren slightly out of breath.

"I thought it was better if we walk back together," Maura said. "The streets can be dangerous at night," she quickly added.

"Thanks," said Lauren.

"Why are you thanking me?" Maura asked in mock confusion.

"Isn't it because you're worried about me walking alone?" asked Lauren.

"No, I was talking to myself. A princess needs a bodyguard while walking alone at night," she said playfully.

"Well, I'm honored to be your bodyguard then, Princess," said Lauren playfully.

Angry footsteps were heard coming towards them and they both looked up to see an angry Tamsin marching over to them.

"I know exactly how you feel now," Tamsin said angrily to Lauren. "Now it's my turn." She takes her hand up and attempts to smack Lauren in the face but her hand is caught by Maura.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maura asked angrily.

Tamsin shakes Maura's hand off her. "Bo just told me that they kissed." She pointed at Lauren.

Jealousy flashes in Maura's eyes for a second and her face hardens.

"It was an accident," answered Lauren. "It didn't mean anything."

"Don't give me that bullshit," Tamsin says angrily. "The history between you two, I know it meant something."

Lauren wanted to just disappear. She did not want Maura to hear this and she did feel regret for kissing Bo. "I know it was wrong and I'm sorry. I respect that you two are in a relationship."

"Clearly not enough," said Tamsin as she moved threateningly closer to the doctor.

Maura steps in front of Lauren. "You're drunk and angry. Why don't you get some rest first and think about this in the morning," she said to Tamsin.

Tamsin stares at Maura in disbelief. "Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not," said Maura through clenched teeth. "Hurting her will do nothing to cure your anger."

"This coming from the girl who used violence for almost every solution," Tamsin scoffs.

Maura steps closer to Tamsin. "Leave now or you're going to regret it later," she said threateningly, her eyes were darkened with anger.

Tamsin stares angrily at Maura. History has taught her that it was not a good idea to challenge Maura when she gave you a choice. It was better to leave then to find out what happens when you don't. "I don't know what happened to you, but you have changed." Tamsin says to Maura. She gives Lauren one last glare before she walks away.

"Thank you," Lauren says.

Maura turns around and looks at her, eyes blazing. "Let's go." She grabs the doctor's hand and walks in the direction of the doctor's apartment. The journey was \ awkwardly silent. Every time Lauren tried to say something, Maura gripped her hand a little tighter as if to say she didn't want to talk, so Lauren remained quiet. Once they reached the door of Lauren's apartment, Maura released Lauren's hand.

"I'm sorry you had to hear…" Lauren said as she was pushed against her door. "That," she finished as she stared back at Maura's intense eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really human, because how can a human make daughters of The Dark King fall for them?" Maura asked.

Lauren stares back, speechless at Maura's confession.

"Why is falling for you so contagious?" Maura asked as she brought her face closer to Lauren's.

"I…I …." Lauren tried to respond but she was cut off when Maura kissed her. The kiss was full of longing, passion and anger. She was shocked at first but she started to kiss her back. After a few moments Maura pulls herself away. Lauren stares breathlessly at her, confusion running in her mind. Maura stares back at her, regret flashes in her eyes. Without a word Maura turns and walks away. Lauren tries to call out to her but she just teleports away. Lauren leans her head back against her door, in a daze.

*Author's note. Update. Since this chapter was a little serious, the next chapter will be lighter and there will be some "sisterly" bonding time.


	14. Mean Girls

Bo was trying to forget about the argument she has with Tamsin. The Valkyrie went ballistic when Bo told her about the kiss with Lauren. Maybe it was not the best time to tell the drunken Valkyrie, but she felt guilty and wanted to ease her mind. She hoped that she didn't do anything stupid. She tried to call Lauren but the doctor would not answer her calls, she didn't even answer her texts. She felt like such a screw up. Maybe it was true, succubus cannot be monogamous. She hoped that Lauren was okay and that the Tamsin would forgive her. Her relationships have been a mess. Kenzi was doing the best she can to help her get her mind off of her relationship problems, by telling her to take on a new case. The case in particular was of a human who beat a group of bullies to a bloody pulp and then mysteriously died the next day. After a talk with Dyson, they found out that the human had Gamma Sennin scent on him. Through some connections, Bo found that a Cabbit name Timmy J may know something about the human's death. She found that he frequent a local bat called Chester. When Bo and Kenzi walked in the place was crowded and filled with old rock and roll music. Bo walked up to the bartender and gave him a smile.

"Do you know where I can find Timmy J?" she asked.

The bartender eyed Bo with interest before he pointed to the end of the bar. Bo turned and saw the short brown-haired man enjoying a glass of scotch. Once he saw her, his expression changed to fear and he bolted from his seat.

"Aww man,I didn't wear my running shoes," said Kenzi in despair as she pointed to her 6 inch heel boots.

"Thanks,"said Bo to the bartender before she ran after the cabbit.

Kenzi tried her best to keep up with her best friend. When she finally caught up with Bo outside, she saw her friend was having a stare down with a smirking Maura.

"Quick little bastards aren't they?" Maura said as she glanced down at the unconscious cabbit.

"Oh my, gosh, is he dead?" said Kenzi as she stared at the cabbit.

"He could be," Maura replied casually.

Kenzi turns to look at Bo and remembers that Maura is the enemy. "Look here crazy, you do not want to mess with us. I have heels and I'm not afraid to use them," she said as she moved her leg up into a kicking stance.

Maura rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Put that down, we wouldn't want you to get hurt do we?"

"Kenzi put your leg down," Bo said as she stares intensely at Maura.

Kenzi awkwardly puts her leg down and stumbles a bit, but catches herself.

"What are you doing here?' Bo asked Maura. Her eyes were intensely locked on Maura's.

Maura shoves the unconscious cabbit in front of Bo's feet. "To give you a peace-offering," she said, a mischievous smile appearing on her lips.

"You just tried to kill me, why the sudden change of heart?" Bo questioned.

"The important thing is that I didn't," Maura responded with a smile. "I should get to know you, since we'll probably have to work together later on." she said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean work together?" Bo asked.

"Father wants you back in the family," Maura said bitterly.

"Well I don't want to be part of your crazy family," Bo said.

"It's not your choice to make," Maura said. "When father wants something he gets it."

"And what do you want?" asked Bo.

"I can do without having a big sister," said Maura coolly. "It's less complicated that way."

"Well you can have it your way then," Bo said.

"Like I said before, not my choice," Maura said bitterly. "Do you need help with your investigation?" she said as she turned her attention to the Cabbit.

"No, thanks," Bo said.

"You should be careful with a Valkyrie," said Maura.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"She put on quite a show after she found out you kissed the doctor," Maura said. "She tried to hit the doctor as well.

"You know?" asked Bo.

"Of course I do. I was with the doctor." Maura said with a weak smile. Remembering the night before caused Maura a little heartache.

Bo bit the side of her cheek, trying to not let jealousy get the better of her. "Is she ok?" Bo asked.

"Who? Tamsin or Lauren?" asked Maura faking confusion.

Maura was really pushing Bo's buttons. Bo tried her best to keep cool. She wanted to kick Maura's cocky ass out-of-town.

"No worries, I made sure that Tam Tam didn't lay a hand on the pretty doctor." Maura said.

Bo felt relief that Lauren was not hurt and she felt envy that Lauren was with Maura. She wished she was there to calm Tamsin down.

"You're welcome," Maura said with a cocky smile.

"Why are you still here?" said an annoyed Bo.

"I want to get to know my big sister," Maura said.

"What's your real motive?" Bo questioned suspiciously.

"No motive," Maura said as she raised her hand in mock surrender. "I'm just trying to understand the great Bo Dennis."

Before Bo can answer, Kenzi poked her and pointed at the Cabbit who was finally regaining consciousness.

"Ummm Bo Bo, I'm happy that you're having a sister talk and all but what are we going to do with the cabbit?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm great at interrogations," Maura said innocently as she raised her hand.

Bo glares at Maura and then turns her attention to the cabbit. She shakes him awake and places her hand on his, trying to manipulate him to tell her what she wanted. The cabbit backs away in shock and fear,

"What do you want with me?" he asked, unaffected by Bo's charm.

"What do you know about the death of Michael Coran? You were the last one to see him?" Bo asked as she let go of his hand.

"I don't know anything," he said fearfully.

Before Bo could ask another question, someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She turns and sees that it's Maura.

"Hi, remember me?' Maura said to the Cabbit as she waved mockingly.

The Cabbit's eyes turn into the size of saucer and he tries to get up as fast as he could, but Bo and Kenzi held him down. "I'll tell you whatever you want. Just don't leave her with me," he pleaded.

Bo and Kenzi look at each other in confusion and then they look at Maura who smiles at them.

"What do you know about Michael Coran's death?" Bo asked.

"I don't know specifically about what happened. I knew he was bullied and I introduced him to this Gamma Sennin, Joey." said the Cabbit.

"What did Joey do?" asked Bo.

"Ugh, he's going to kill me," the Cabbit cried.

"Are you worried about Joey killing you or this one," Kenzi said as she points to Maura.

The Cabbit glances up at Maura who smiles back at him, danger gleaming from her eyes. He swallows hard and turns his attention bacl on Bo and Kenzi.

'Joey gave Michael sold some of his secretions so that he wouldn't get beat up," the Cabbit said quickly.

"Bo Bo, hate to say this, but crazy might be useful," Kenzi whispered to Bo as they both glanced at Maura.

Bo lets out a sigh and nods. "Do you know where to find Joey?"

"He works at a building on thirty-second street between Morse and Hauser," the Cabbit said. "Can I go now," he asked as he looked at Maura in fear.

"Yeah," said Bo as she and Kenzi released him.

The Cabbit quickly gets up and runs away as fast as he can.

Bo turns to Maura. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing much," said Maura with a shrug. "You need work on your interrogation skills. Although seduction is a good interrogation technique, it only works about 82% of the time while physical force is maybe 97% "

Bo stares at Maura in disbelief. "Thanks, I'll think about that next time I interrogate someone," she said sarcastically.

"Glad to help," Maura said. "Are we heading over to Joey's now?"

Bo looks at Kenzi and Kenzi shrugs. "Sure," they both said. They both thought Maura could be useful and that it was a great way to keep an eye on her.

As the grpup made their way to thirty-second street they saw that Joey's place was more of an old warehouse than a business building. They walked slowly towards the building.

"Any plans?" Kenzi asked.

"I do," Maura says.

"Hopefully it doesn't involve killing," said Bo.

"The human can pretend to need something because she is bullied," said Maura as she ignored Bo's comment."You can go and find some backdoor entrance and look for whatever you need," she said to Bo.

"And where will you be?" asked Bo.

"I will be with the human. The human needs an intermediary with the Sennin. Assuming he is a Dark Fae, I think I would be the perfect intermediary," Maura reasoned.

"Yeah, but I don't trust you with Kenzi," said Bo.

"Fine, do you want to switch places?" Maura asked.

"And leave you by yourself to plan something," said Bo.

"If we all go together, Joey will be suspicious," said Maura.

"Bo, she's right," Kenzi said.

"And if I was going to try something, why didn't I do something when we were in the car?" Maura asked.

"Fine," Bo said. "If you do anything to Kenzi, you're dead.

"I understand," said an annoyed Maura. "It's not the first time someone warned me about hurting someone." "What do we do once we're inside?"

"We'll get evidence and bring it Dyson," said Bo.

"How boring," Maura said.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Bo asked.

"We teach this Gamma Sennin a lesson," said Maura.

"No," Bo and Kenzi said in unison.

Maura stares at them in annoyance.

"Be careful Kenzi," Bo said to her best friend.

"I will," said Kenzi.

Bo walks to the other side of the warehouse.

"Are you ready human?" asked Maura.

"I was born ready," Kenzi said confidently.

Maura stares at Kenzi like she is a strange creature before the two walked over towards the main door of the warehouse. Maura knocked on the door. The door opened a crack and a small beady eyed man appeared.

"Can I help you," he asked nervously.

"We're looking for Joey," Maura asked.

"What for?" the man responded.

"I have a friend here, who needs help with bullies," Maura said as she pointed to Kenzi.

Kenzi started to burst into tears right on the spot. "They call me names," she sobbed.

The man looked at Kenzi sympathetically. "I know something that might help," he said. He opened the door wide open. Once inside the girls saw shelves filled with weird-looking plants and bugs. A large man was standing inside as well, perfect bodyguard material. The man turns toward them and smiles.

"For security reasons, you will have to be checked," the man said.

Maura and Kenzi looked at each other, trying to mask their disgust. "Okay," they both said.

"Byron, can you check the two girls," the man called out to the large man.

Byron started with Maura first, his large hands were roughly patting her down. Maura was trying to contain her anger, since she has never experience this kind of treatment before. After he finished patting Maura down, he moved over to Kenzi and did the same thing to her.

"They're clean," he said.

The smaller man smiles at them. "Hi, I'm Joey." He turns his attention to Kenzi. "So you're having mean girl problems, I'm assuming."

"Yes, "Kenzi nodded while tears started to pour through her eyes.

"Poor girl," Joey said. "I'm glad you have such a good friend to help you," he said as he eyed Maura with interest.

Maura looked back at him in contained disgust. Joey then turned and went through his shelves. Kenzi and Maura saw Bo hiding behind one of the shelves.

"Aha," Joey said. He took out a small perfume bottle. "This beauty will give you extreme confidence and no will dare bother you."

Kenzi stops sobbing, "Thank you," she said as she reached for the bottle.

"Although I love helping those in need, it comes with a price," Joey said.

"How much?" Kenzi asked.

"150 dollars," he answered.

"Whoa, is there a discount?" Kenzi asked.

"No but I can make an exception," Joey said as he eyed Maura.

"I got this," Maura said as she pulled out some bills from pocket. She hands them over to Joey who gives her the bottle.

"All you do is spray a bit of the perfume and like magic, it will do its work," Joey said proudly.

"I'm sure it does," said Kenzi. "Well thanks for the help. I really appreciate it."

A loud screech was heard and then a glass is heard breaking. Byron heads towards the noise and grabs Bo who was hiding behind a shelf. She is giggling hysterically.

Maura and Kenzi look at each other confusion.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Joey questioned angrily.

"Run," Maura says as she hands Kenzi the perfume bottle. Maura teleports into the air and drops an elbow down hard on Byron who drops a giggling Bo.

Joey is chasing Kenzi throughout the warehouse. Byron gets up angrily, his thumbs turn into ice spars.

"Oh crap, Frost Giant," Maura said as Byron walked closer towards her. She dodges his first attacks. "Hey sis, do you want to stop giggling and help," Maura asked as she saw Bo rolling on the floor in a hysterical fit.

"Bo Bo, some help please," Kenzi screamed as she was chased by a toad like Joey.

Bo suddenly stops laughing and becomes angry. She pulls a knife out. "Who called me that childish name," she said angrily.

Maura suddenly teleports in front of Bo and takes her knife from her and throws it straight at the Frost Giant.

"Hey that was mine!" Bo said angrily as she jumped on Maura's back.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Maura said angrily as she tried to shake Bo off her.

As Maura is trying to shake Bo off, they bump into Kenzi who drops the perfume bottle. Byron and Joey see the glass drop and they both run towards the exit. The bottle falls to the ground and breaks, splashing the contents on the girls. Maura tosses Bo off her. The three girls then stare at each other and then at themselves in confusion.

"Like what am I wearing?" Kenzi said to herself in despair.

"Why are we in this creepy place?" Bo said in disgust.

"A princess should not be in a place like this."Maura said in a high voice.

"I know right," Bo said in an equally high voice.

The three stare at each other and nod in agreement. A loud boom interrupts them and they turn towards the door. A swat team led by Dyson and Tamsin burst in.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Bo, Kenzi and Maura scream as they held their hands up high.

Tamsin and Dyson stare at each other in confusion and then at the three brunettes.


	15. Mean Girls part 2

Lauren was still trying to wrap the events of last night in her mind. Did Maura confessed to liking her or was it the alcohol talking. The kiss was a big shock. Maura has always been teasing her, every time they met. She always stepped over boundaries. The kiss was sudden and hot, but the look on Maura's face afterwards told her that she regretted it. She didn't understand Maura, her actions, her words, everything was a big puzzle. It drove her crazy that she couldn't solve it. A loud knock on her door was heard and it interrupted her thoughts. She hoped it wasn't Hale or Tamsin. As she walked towards the door she heard a loud sob. When she opened the door, she saw Bo clinging to Dyson and sobbing uncontrollably. Tamsin had a death grip on Maura and Kenzi who were both smacking away on gum and they both looked annoyed.

"Hi Lauren, we have a problem, "said Dyson as he made his way into Lauren's apartment. Bo released her hold on him and stopped crying. She admired the apartment. Tamsin glares at Lauren as she walks by followed Maura and Kenzi.

"This is such a cool place, but I think it needs some color?" Bo said.

Maura and Kenzi look at each other and smiles. "Like pink!" they screamed excitedly.

"Wow, what happened to them?" Laura asked as she stared at the girls in confusion.

We found them in a warehouse and they were like this. The warehouse is where this Gamma Sennin was making and selling Fae enhanced substances. They were doused with this female parasite pheromone.

"So that explains why they're like this?" Lauren pointed at the three brunettes who were busy gossiping about Tamsin boots.

Dyson nods his head in agreement. "We are hoping you can do something to help them."

'I'll try," said Lauren as her attention is turned towards Maura who makes her way over to her.

"Hi, I'm a princess," she said to Lauren as she extends her hand out to her.

"I know," said Lauren as she shakes Maura's hand.

Maura pulls Lauren closer to her. "You're hot. Do you want to make out?"

"Ummm maybe another time," Lauren said nervously as she pulled away from Maura.

Bo comes over and shoves Maura away. "Hey, I saw her first."

'So," said Maura angrily as she shoved Bo away.

"So, I get dibs," said Bo angrily as she shoved Maura back.

"I don't care," Maura said as she shoved Bo back. What are you going to do about it,shorty."

"You are so dead," Bo said as she lunges at Maura.

Lauren quickly grabs Bo and Tamsin grabs Maura.

"Bitch, you are so dead!" Maura screamed. "You messed up my hair."

"No, you're dead," Bo shouted.

"Shut up, just shut up," Kenzi screamed at them. "We need pizza."

Bo and Maura stops fighting. "I like pizza," they said as Lauren and Tamsin released their hold on them.

"Ooh, extra cheese," said Bo.

"Extra sausage," Kenzi declared.

"This long," Maura demonstrated with her hands.

"And this wide," Bo said as she demonstrated with her fingers.

"That sounds so dirty," Maura said to Bo.

"Well you talked about length first," Bo giggled.

"Well I didn't mean it in that way, you dirty bird," Maura responded.

Bo looks away, embarrassed. Kenzi turns to them in realization.

"Guys, guys, do you think if I eat the pizza, it will go to my thighs," Kenzi asked them.

Bo and Maura gasped. "Like definitely not Kenz," they say in unison.

"Like you're totally skinny," said Bo.

"Totes," Maura agreed.

Dyson, Tamsin and Lauren stares at them in shock.

"I have my work cut out for me," Lauren said. "I'll need you to find the parasite so that I can make the antidote."

"Okay, we will go find the Gamma Sennin." said Dyson.

"No way, and miss out on all the fun" Tamsin said as she was busy videotaping the brunettes with her phone. "I finally have something to use against Maura."

Dyson takes away her phone.

"Hey," said Tamsin.

"Really, you're going to stay here. What if Bo starts crying again?" said Dyson.

"Let's go," said Tamsin as she walks towards the door. She loved Bo, but she hated crying. She then turns to Lauren. "Take care of Bo, but don't take care of her too much,' she warns. She then walks out the door.

"You're going to leave me with those three?" Lauren asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, but we have to find the guy, we needs to stop him from selling anymore stuff." said Dyson. "

"Great," Lauren said sarcastically.

Dyson gives Lauren and apologetic smile and leaves. When Lauren turns around she sees Bo, Kenzi and Maura staring at her with their arms crossed.

"Pizza," they said.

"Perfect, just perfect," Lauren said with a sigh. 'They went to go get the pizza," she lied.

"Oh, okay," they said.

"Let's have a party Kenzi," said.

"Totes!" squealed Bo and Maura.

"No," Lauren said.

"Ugh, you're such a nerd," Kenzi said as she looks Lauren up and down.

"A hot one," Bo said while Maura nodded in agreement.

"Focus," Kenzi screamed at them.

"Yeah don't be such a nerd," Bo and Maura said.

"You can have a party on that side of the room," Lauren said with a sigh as she pointed the living room.

"It'll do," said Kenzi snobbishly. The two sisters followed her.

Lauren let out and exhausted breath and to set up her materials in the kitchen to get away from the group. Loud music is heard and she looks up to see Kenzi , Bo and Maura standing on her sofa singing a song.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want," Kenzi sang.

"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want," Bo and Maura sang.

"This is going to be a long day," Lauren said with a sigh. As she was setting up, Maura came into the kitchen. She saw that Lauren had a microscope.

"Are you like a doctor or something?" she asked as she propped herself on the table.

"Yeah," said Lauren as she looked at Maura.

"That's perfect," Maura said. "I need a full body physical." She demonstrated by moving her hand down her body.

"Umm I don't think it's time for one now," Lauren answered as Maura gave her a flirty smile.

"Now is perfect. No one is here." Maura said as she pulled Lauren into a kiss.

"You slut," said Bo as she came into the kitchen.

Maura released Lauren, who stared breathlessly at Bo.

"I told you I was into her," said Bo as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"I guess I didn't hear you then," Maura taunted.

Bo slapped Maura and Maura jumped on Bo, bringing both of them on the ground.

"Stop it, stop it," Lauren screamed as she tried to pull the sisters off each other. The ringing of a phone caught Lauren's attention as she separated herself from the sisters.

"Hello," Lauren said as she tried to block out the noise of the fighting sisters.

"Lauren, you have to separate the girls," Dyson said.

"Well that's a little difficult right now," said Lauren.

"No, you have to or they will kill each other," Dyson said.

"They're doing that now." Lauren said.

"No the pheromones will make them kill each other until there is only one alpha female left," said Dyson.

"Oh, great," said Lauren said sarcastically.

"Tamsin is on her way over to help," he said.

"Even better," Lauren retorted. "Well, I have to go, the sister are at it again." Lauren hangs up and grabs both sisters by their ears. "I said stop it," Lauren said angrily.

Kenzi comes in and sees them. "Where's the pizza?' she said.

"Now is not the time for pizza," Lauren said angrily.

"Fine, I'll just leave then," Kenzi threatened.

"Tamsin is coming with the pizza. She'll be here in a few minutes." Lauren said with a sigh.

Maura and Bo tried to pull away from Lauren's grip, but they get pulled back.

"Will you guys behave?" Lauren asked.

"Yes," the two sisters said.

Lauren looked at Maura and Bo. She had to find a way to separate them before they killed each other. A knock was heard, so Lauren released the sisters.

"Pizza!"Kenzi screamed as she ran towards the door and opened it, revealing the Valkyrie.

"Pizza," Maura and Bo screamed as they ran towards the door.

Kenzi glared at Tamsin as Tamsin walked passed her. "Where's the pizza?" Kenzi asked angrily.

"Oh, I forgot it," Tamsin said sarcastically.

"You bitch," Kenzi said as she attempted to slap the Valkyrie.

Tamsin caught Kenzi's hand before it connected to her face. "Don't try that again," Tamsin said angrily as she shoved Kenzi's hand away.

"No pizza," said Maura and Bo, as their eyes saddened.

"Yeah," Kenzi said angrily.

Tamsin walks over to Lauren. "Any idea on how to separate the three, before they go crazy and rip each other a part?"

"I think I have an idea, but you will have to distract Bo and Kenzi," Lauren replied.

"I can do that," Tamsin said. "How hard can it be?"

"Really hard," Lauren whispered as she walked towards Maura. "Can you come with me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Maura said with a smile as she followed Lauren up the stairs.

When they arrived in Lauren's bedroom, Lauren turns around to face Maura.

"Ok, I need…" Lauren said before Maura kissed her. Lauren pulls away from Maura.

"I knew you would pick me," Maura said as she pushed Lauren down on her bed and got on top of her.

"Maura, now is not the…." Lauren said before Maura kissed her again. "Time," she moaned when Maura pulled away and started kissing down her neck. The pleasure from the kisses left Lauren in a daze.

"Lauren, are you done up there?" Tamsin screamed from downstairs.

"I'm a little busy," Lauren said with a moan as Maura kisses her way down Lauren's collarbone.

"Hurry up!" Tamsin screamed. "Bo and Kenzi are trying to kill each other."

Lauren's snaps out of her daze and pushes Maura off her. "Let's play a game."

"Okay," Maura said with a smile as she watched Lauren grab two shirts from her drawer. She ties Maura's hand to the bedpost with one of the shirts.

"Kinky, I like it," Maura rasped as she moves up to kiss Lauren.

Lauren pulls away. "Not yet." She then ties Maura's other hand to the bed post and then gets up. "I'll be back later." Lauren said as she runs back down stair. When she gets there she sees Tamsin on her knees trying to catch her breath. Her jacket was torn and her hair was a mess. Bo and Kenzi were unconscious and tied together with drapes.

"What took you so long?" Tamsin said angrily

"I was busy," said Lauren.

"Yeah, Maura is a handful by herself," Tamsin said.

"Yeah," Lauren said as she looks away.

A knock on the door, interrupts their chat and Lauren goes over to open it. Dyson is standing their bloodied and bruised. He hands Lauren a jar with a screeching bug.

"What happened to you?" asked Tamsin.

"Frost Giant," said an exhausted Dyson as he made his way into the apartment.

"I'll get to work on the antidote," Lauren said as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Where's Maura?" Dyson said as he saw that Bo and Kenzi were tied together.

"She's upstairs," said Lauren as she was swabbing the parasite with a cotton swab."

Footsteps are then heard and an angry Maura runs down with ripped fabric on her wrist. "Where's the doctor," she asked angrily.

"I got this," said Tamsin as she punches Maura hard in the face and knocks her out. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," she said as she rubbed her hand.

"Done," said Lauren as she came out of the kitchen. She took out three shots. She walked over to the unconscious Bo and Kenzi and stuck two of them in them. She then went over to Maura and administers the last shot on her.

After the three brunettes awoken, they all had a pounding headache.

"What happened?" said Kenzi as she rubbed her head.

"I don't know," said Bo as she tried to get up.

Maura woke up rubbing her jaw. "Where am I?"

"You guys were infected with this female parasite pheromone," said Dyson.

Realization comes into their minds. "Joey," they screamed in unison.

"I'm going to kill that little bastard," said Maura.

"Don't worry he will be punished enough," said Dyson.

Tamsin goes over to help Bo and Kenzi get up. Lauren walks over and gives Maura an ice pack. Maura takes the ice pack without looking at Lauren. Maura puts the ice pack on her jaw and gets up slowly and walks toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Bo asked.

"I need a drink," said Maura.

"I need one too," said Kenzi as she made her way to the door.

"Let's all go," said Bo as she made her way to the door.

Tamsin and Dyson follow while Lauren stays behind.

"Lauren, are you coming?" Bo asked

"No, I have some stuff I have to finish," she said as she glances at Maura, who looks away and walks out the door. Kenzi follows her out.

"Okay," Bo says sadly as she walks out followed by Tamsin and Dyson.

At the Dal, Kenzi, Bo, Tamsin and Dyson were sitting at a table drinking while Kenzi was explaining the events that happened at the warehouse. Maura was sitting by herself at the bar, drinking alone. Bo walks up to her.

"Hi," she said.

"What do you want," Maura said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Thanks for the help," said Bo.

"I wasn't helping. I just wanted to see what your life was like." Maura said.

"Well, thanks anyway," said Bo.

"Why do you do what you do?" Maura asked.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"Why do you do these investigations? What's in it for you?" Maura asked.

"All my life I was searching for an answer, to why I am this way," said Bo. "I wanted to make sure that those people, who came to me for help, could find answers as well."

Maura smiled bitterly as she took a sip from her drink. "You make it hard to hate you."

"Thanks? I'll take that as a compliment then," said Bo with a smile.

"Bo Bo, you have to hear this story," Kenzi called out.

"Okay," Bo said to her friend. She turned to Maura. "Do you want to join us?

No thanks. I prefer solidarity right now," Maura said.

"Okay then," said Bo as she turns to leave.

"Those answers that you're looking for. I can help you." Maura said as she downed her drink.

Bo stops and turns around to look at Maura. "Thank you." She then turns and walks over to her friends.

Trick saw the exchanged between the sisters and makes his way to Maura.

"Would you like another drink, princess?" he asked.

"Yes, there's a bitter taste in my mouth," said Maura.

Trick smirks as he pours another glass of scotch for Maura.

"You're the Blood King aren't you?" Maura asked.

"I'm many things," he said with a smile.

"I knew it," Maura said as she takes another sip of her drink.

"Is there something bothering you?" Trick asked.

"Yes, I think I'm sick," said Maura. "I keep thinking about someone I shouldn't. No matter how hard I try not to, I can't."

"You're not sick," Trick said with a chuckle. "You're in love."

"I can't, that's disgusting," Maura said. "Love? How do I cure it?"

"You can't," said Trick.

"Impossible," Maura said.

"I'm sorry but it's true," said Trick.

Maura looks down at her glass and downs it. She reaches in her pocket to pay for the drink, but Trick stops her.

"It's on the house," said Trick.

"Thanks," said Maura as she makes her way to the exit.

"She has good in her, she just has to accept it?" Trick said to himself as he watched Maura walk away.

Maura makes her way to Lauren's apartment and knocks on her door. Lauren opens it and looks at Maura.

"Hi, can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," said Lauren as she moved aside to let Maura in.

"I'm… sorry," Maura said slowly. It was always hard for her to apologize.

"For what?" Lauren asked.

"For walking off last night," said Maura.

"It's fine," said Lauren.

"No it's not," Maura said as she stared at Lauren. "I keep telling myself to stay away from you, but I can't. I've tried to ignore these feelings and I can't."

Lauren stares at Maura in shock.

"I'm in love with you," she said as she pulled Lauren into a passionate kiss.

*Author's Note:There will not be any new chapters for a couple weeks because I have exams coming up.


	16. The morning after

Maura and Lauren pulled away from each other and fell down exhausted in the bed. They had a long passionate night and beams of sunlight were creeping through the blinds.

"Are you sure you're human?" Maura asked breathlessly.

"100 percent sure," Lauren laughed.

"You are in another league," Maura said as she turned towards the doctor. She placed kisses down the blonde's neck.

Lauren laughed as she enjoyed the warmth and comfort of the kisses. Last night was intense. Maura shocked her by admitting that she was in love with her. Lauren herself wasn't sure of her own feelings. She knew that it was a bad idea to get involved with her ex's sister and she still had to find out why Maura came to town. The whole Tamsin incident ruined her chances the first time she tried. Then the kiss that happened that night confused her even more. She did not want to hurt Maura but she had an obligation, to obey the Light, but then there was another kiss. This time it was gentle yet passionate and it was like instinct that she was pull towards Maura. If she did find out Maura's secrets, would she be able to tell Hale?

"What are you thinking about?" Maura asked as she stared at the dazed doctor.

"Just enjoying the moment," Lauren responded as she stared back at Maura.

"You can have as many of these moments as you want," Maura replied with a smile. "Whatever you want, it's yours."

"Anything?" Lauren questioned with a smirk.

"Anything," Maura responded as she kissed the doctor's cheek.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lauren asked as she turned her body towards Maura.

"Ask away?" Maura said.

"Why did you come here?" Lauren asked.

Maura let out a deep breath before she answered. "I came here to find my sister; I wanted to see what she was like." It was true but it wasn't the whole truth. Maura did not want to ruin the moment they had together by bringing up a touchy subject.

Lauren could tell that she brought up the subject and regretted it as soon as she saw the grimace on Maura's face. "I'm sorry if I brought up a bad subject."

"No, it's fine," Maura said as she turned her attention back to the doctor. "Are you hungry?"

"After last night, I'm starving," Lauren answered with a smirk.

Maura smiled back and gave the doctor a deep kiss before she pulled away and got up. "I'm going to get some food."

Lauren admired the dark Fae's toned figure as she got dressed.

"Maybe I should keep the clothes off," Maura said with a smirk.

"I think that's a bad idea," Lauren said with a chuckle as her eyes finally focused in on the Fae's playful ones. "People will stare."

"I don't mind," Maura said with a smirk as she put her jacket back on.

"I do," Lauren responded with a smile.

"Is that jealousy I'm sensing?" Maura asked as she got back into the bed.

"No, I just think it's best for a princess to dress modestly," Lauren said with a smile as she sat upright on the bed.

"Sure," said Maura with a smile as she moved the loose strands of the blonde's hair behind her ear. She gave the doctor a quick peck on the cheek before she teleported away.

Lauren let out a sigh and dropped down, exhausted on her bed. She should tell Maura the truth about Hale and how she was trying to get closer to her. It was like déjà vu again. Will Maura storm off before she could explain herself? She didn't spybang Maura right? She did have feeling for her, but was it love? Being with Maura took her mind away from other things like Bo. No she shouldn't even think about Bo anymore. Whatever they had was in the past. Her life did not revolve around Bo. She had to focus on herself now. Lauren slowly got up from her bed and walked towards her bathroom. She turned the shower knob on and watched as the water shoot through the shower head. She climbed in and let the warm water massage her body. Being with Maura was different; although she was tired she wasn't extremely weak. Maura did not feed off her chi. Lauren let out a sigh and continued to wash herself. Once she got out of the warm environment, she saw Maura lying peacefully on her bed.

"Hey," Lauren said.

Maura opens her eyes and gets up. "You're finally done, the food is getting cold," Maura said.

"You were waiting for me?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"No, I wasn't that hungry, so I didn't eat yet" Maura responded.

"You're cute when you're in denial," Lauren said as she walked over to Maura and kissed her. Maura grabbed her and pulled her into the bed.

"You're hot when you're in a towel," Maura responded as she kissed the blonde.

"No, I have to get dressed," Lauren said with a laugh as Maura tried to unwrap her towel.

"Or you can just be naked," Maura said with a smirk as she tried unsuccessfully to unwrap the towel.

"No," Lauren said with a laugh as she pushed Maura's hand away.

"Fine," Maura pouted as she got up. She turned around with a smirk. "Should I dress you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lauren said with a smile.

Fine," Maura said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll set the food up."

"Good girl," Lauren said with a smirk.

"You're lucky, that you're hot," said Maura in annoyance as she walked out the door.

Lauren laughed as she watched Maura walked out. It was fun being around her. Lauren went through her closet and picked out her favorite blue jeans and a beautiful lavender blouse. When she came downstairs she saw a huge array of food out on the table. There were breakfast sandwiches, donuts, muffins, pancakes, omelets, juices and coffee. "Who are you trying to feed, an army?"

"You said you were starving," Maura responded.

"I can't eat that much," Lauren said in shock.

"Just eat the ones you like then," Maura said.

Lauren sat down across from Maura and grabbed a vegetable omelet. She took a bite of the omelet and the flavor was amazing. The omelet was fluffy and the vegetables were fresh and crisp. "Wow, this is good!"

"Only the best for you," Maura said with a smile as she took a sip of her coffee.

"You're going to spoil me," said Lauren.

"It's because you deserve it," Maura said in a serious tone.

Lauren stared into Maura's eyes and her eyes were unmoving. It took all of her strength to not confess to her about Hale's mission. She did not want to ruin the moment. "Are you going to eat something," said Lauren as she tried to change the subject.

"I will," said Maura as she picked up an apple.

"Are you okay? You didn't feed off any of my chi," Lauren asked.

"That's because you're not someone to feed on," Maura responded as she took a bite of her apple.

"How do you do it?"Lauren asked. Her heart was screaming for her to confess.

"Control," Maura said causally. "I'm a hybrid; I don't have to only feed off of chi or sexual energy. My father is an Odin."

"You can feed off of power," Lauren answered.

"Smart girl," Maura responded with a smirk.

"I have to tell you something," said Lauren as she bit the side of her cheek.

"That I'm the most amazing person you have ever met," Maura said jokingly.

"No, it's something else," Lauren said with a heavy heart.

"What?" Maura asked as she stared intently at the blonde.

"That night at the Dal, I was suppose to get close to you. The Ash wanted to know why you were here," Lauren said sadly.

Hurt and anger flashed through Maura's eyes and she swallowed hard.

"I do care about you though," said Lauren. "I wish I didn't….."

"No, I understand," said Maura."I would have done the same thing, duty before everything else."

"I'm sorry," said Lauren.

"Have you told him anything?" Maura asked.

"No, I haven't," Lauren said.

A smirk appeared on Maura's face. "We can use his mission against him."

"How?" Lauren asked.

"Use the excuse of trying to get closer to me so that you can go out when ever you want," Maura responded.

"That's a great idea," Lauren said with a smile.

"It's my turn to ask you a question," Maura said with a smile.

"Okay," Lauren said.

"What would you like to do today?" Maura asked.

The question hit Lauren hard. She did not know how to answer that one. All she ever did was work in her lab or whatever case the Ash, Bo or Dyson had for her.

"It's okay, you have all the time you need to decide," Maura said. "Let's finish breakfast first." She took another bite of her apple before she poured the doctor a cup of orange juice.

Lauren stared at Maura with awe. A strong feeling was coming over her, something she hasn't felt in a while. Freedom. Happiness.

* Author's note: This chapter is just a something I wrote while I had a break from studying. 1 more exam to go and then I'm free! This chapter I wanted to show Maura's soft side because next chapter will have a bit more of her bad girl side. Thanks for all the well wishes on my exams and for the amazing reviews. Thank you all so much, I really appreciate it :)


	17. Old Times

Maura and Tamsin drives to a bar called Chainz. Earlier today while Maura was out on a breakfast run, she crossed path with the Valkyrie. Tamsin had asked for her help on a case that she and the wolf shifter Dyson was working on. It was in Dark Fae territory and the bar owner refused to allow Dyson to enter.

"Why didn't you ask your precious Bo Bo to come with you?" Maura asked clearly annoyed.

"She's busy," said Tamsin as she tenses with the mention of Bo's name.

"What am I, her replacement?" Maura asked angrily.

"No, it's not that. I just think you would be better at this." Tamsin said.

"This better be quick. I have a hot date tonight," Maura said with a smile. She was meeting Lauren later for a movie date. Right now Lauren was busy with a laboratory shipment.

"When did you start going on dates?" Tamsin asked shocked.

"When I found someone I liked being around," Maura responded. "So tell me, what's the plan is going into this."

"We're supposed to bring in this Fae name Willie. There was footage of him leaving a highly publicized murder scene, where one of the Morrigan's artists was killed."

'Ooh, someone must be jealous that someone got to her talent before her," Maura said. "So I'm guessing we are leaving this Willie alive then?"

"Yep, and we have to be careful since he is probably surrounded by guards," Tamsin said.

"I'm glad I brought proper backup," Maura said with devilish smile as she ran her fingers through the sleek blade of her katanna.

"Just like old times," Tamsin said with a smirk. The two Faes went inside the bar. It smelled like sweat and leather. There were arm wrestling matches in the corner and drunks on the floor. The wood walls were stained deep red mars, old remains of dried blood.

"What a filthy place," Maura said with disgust.

Tamsin walks towards the bartender. "Can you tell me where Willie is?"

The bartender looked Tamsin up and down before shaking his head.

"I know this is his hang out," Tamsin said.

"You heard wrong," the bartender whispered. Other people at the bar were given them stares. "You don't want to get involve with someone like him."

Maura watched irritably as Tamsin was conversing with the bartender. "Clearly you don't know who I am," Maura said to the bartender."I don't care what reputation he has." She climbed on top of the bar counter.

"What are you doing? Get down." Tamsin said.

"I'll find this Willie my way," Maura said. "Listen here faelings, I am Maura, daughter of the Dark King Asgeir. Tell me where this notorious Willie is?/" The mention of infamous daughter of the powerful dark king had the faes in the room trembling and a loud gasp in the room. The faes at the bar back peddled away from Maura and Tamsin.

A giant man standing near 7 ft tall approaches the duo. Veins and muscles were popping out all over his body. "What for?" he said.

"That's not Willy," said Tamsin as he stared at the man in awe.

Maura kept her eyes locked on the man as she jumped off the counter. "I'm not wasting my breath talking to the guard dog. Where is your boss?"

"I don't take orders from a little girl," the man replied.

"Clearly, you're all muscle and no brain," Maura replied as she stepped closer. "Do you want to die?"

The man let out a loud obnoxious chuckle that had him in a shaking fit. "What are you going to do, braid my hair?"

"How long to you want to live, one second or three?" Maura asked through clenched teeth."

"One," the man said as he continued to laugh.

"That's a deal," Maura said as she raised her sword.

The man mockingly positions himself into a fighting stance. In a blink of an eye, Maura teleports behind him and drives her sword violently in between the man's shoulder-blade. A gush of blood explodes from the man's chest as the sword penetrates through it.

"One," Maura said as she pulls the sword out of the man's chest.

The room becomes deathly silent as the faes watch as the giant falls on his knees and drops down dead. Maura glances around the room, her eyes were completely black. "Anyone else wants to play?" she asked. A group of fae separates and leads a pathway towards a man dress in an awful looking purple suit. The man looks up and starts to clap.

"Very impressive princess," he said. "You killed my best man."

Maura as though possessed pulls the man towards her with telekinetic force and chokes him with her hand.

"Maura stop! You're going to kill Willie," Tamsin shouted as she sees the rest of Willie's gang run towards Maura. They stop a few feet away since they are unsure on how to face her

"I am not here to impress you shifter," Maura growled as the man tried with all his strength to release himself from Maura's grip.

"Maura!" Tamsin screamed as she puts her hand on her shoulder.

Maura finally drops Willy. Her eyes clear up and return to normal. The bar empties as the faes run in fear. Tamsin grabs Willie by the collar and pulls him up. "The Morrigan wants to see you." The rest of Willie's gang make an attempt to stop Tamsin, but Maura blocks their path and the recoil in fear. Tamsin pulls Willie out of the bar and Maura follows soon afterwards. The drive to the Morrigan's house was deathly silent since Tamsin wasn;t quite sure what happened at the bar and Maura was in a daze. The two pull Willie into the house as the Evony waits for them. Once Evony sees Maura her eyes light up.

"All this time in town and the dark princess does not even pay me a visit," Evony said.

"I don't have time to play games with you Morrigan," Maura said.

"Who said anything about games?" Evony responded with a smile. "I've always wanted to meet the infamous princess. We should have dinner together?"

"You're forgetting something," Tamsin interrupted as she shoved Willie in front of Evony.

Evony stares at Willey in contempt as she calls her guards to take him away for interrogation. She turns her attention back on Maura. "Thank you for the help."

Tamsin clears her throat as she glares at Evony.

"Oh, right," Evony said as she turns towards Tamsin. "Good job."

Maura and Tamsin roll their eyes in annoyance.

"Dinner?" Evony asked Maura.

"No, thanks. I already have plans." Maura responded.

"Maybe some other time," said Evony. "I feel like we have so much in common."

"Sure," Maura said sarcastically as she turns to leave.

Tamsin gives Evony a look of disdain and follows Maura out. "Seems like someone is into you."

"She's only interested in who my father is," Maura said.

"Yes, that's probably true," Tamsin replied. "Back at the bar, what happened?"

"I snapped, "Maura said. "I don't know why I couldn't control it. I had this urge to murder everyone."

"You were like possessed," said Tamsin.

Maura stops and thinks. The power to bind and unbind. Her father! She looks up at the sky and sees a group of ravens. She stares at them with disdain before turning back to Tamsin."You shouldn't have asked me to come. You should have asked Bo."

Tamsin lets out a deep sigh. "I broke up with Bo last night."

"What?" Maura asked in shock.

"It just did not work out. She's still in love with Lauren. Even when she was infected with the parasite pheromone she still fought for her." Tamsin said.

The mention of Lauren had Maura on high alert because what if Bo wanted to get back with her?

"I hate to say this, but you're right. I was a fool to think that I could be the only one." Tamsin continued.

"Stop talking like this, you're sounding like a fool." Maura said.

"Well I am," said Tamsin.

"You'll get over it. Don't waste any emotion on my sister."Maura said bitterly.

"Well enough with the depressing talk. You have a hot date to get to," Tamsin said.

"Yes, date," said Maura as stared at Tamsin. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Wow, are you worried about me," Tamsin said in shock. "You have changed."

"Don't push it," Maura said.

"Okay, okay," Tamsin said as she raised her hand in mock defense.

Maura's cell phone beeps and she sees that she has a text from Lauren. _Something came up and I might be late. _Maura sends an okay reply back and turns her attention to Tamsin. "I have time; let's grab a drink at the Dal."

"As long as you're buying, I'll accept." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be buying? I did all the work today." Maura scoffed.

"Whatever, what about all those times in the past," said Tamsin with a laugh as the two made their way towards Tamsin's car.

**(At Lauren's apartment, moments before her text to Maura.)**

Most of Lauren's afternoon was focused on checking her bacteria cultures in her lab and the new shipments of optical scanners. Now she was busily trying to decide what to wear. She did know if she should dress up or casual since they were just going to see a movie and then catch dinner afterwards. She had wanted so bad to see the new Zoie Palmer movie and now she had the chance to go. She did not know if she had enough time to decide since the movie was going to start in an hour. A loud knock was heard downstairs and Lauren rushed to answer it.

"You're early," Lauren said as she opened the door. She stood there, in shock for a few seconds. "Bo?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Kind of," Lauren said as she stared at Bo.

"Can I come in?" Bo asked as she stared at Lauren's shock expression.

"Yeah," said Lauren as she looked at the time on her phone. It was 6 o'clock.

"I'll try to make this as short as possible, since you have plans." said Bo.

"Okay. What's going on?" Lauren asked.

"Well last night, Tamsin and I broke up." Bo said slowly as she took a seat on Lauren's couch.

"Wow!" Lauren said in shock as she sat beside Bo. She wasn't sure how to react since she would have been thrilled at the event in the past but now she was not sure because of Maura now being in the picture.

"Yeah, it was a surprise because of the parasite problem that happened beforehand," Bo said.

"What happened?" Lauren asked. She was confused since it did not seem like Tamsin would ever break up with Bo because of all the warnings and glares that she received from the Valkyrie, every time she was near Bo.

"Well, ever since I told her about the kiss between us she suspected that there was something going on between us still. When I got affected with the female parasite pheromone, it convinced her to end things."

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"Because I'm still in love with you Lauren and I don't want to see you with anyone else," Bo said as she looked Lauren straight in the eyes.

It felt like Lauren's heart stopped as she takes a deep breath. At that moment Lauren decides to sends Maura a text. She needed time to think things through because of all the confessions.

*Author's note: I'm so glad I'm done with exams now :) Yay! Next few chapter will deal with Lauren being in the middle of a love triangle now. Oh and fun fact, I am a doccubus shipper just in case anyone was wondering. I know with the whole OC it doesn't seem like it.


	18. A New Start

Lauren lets out a deep sigh and turns her attention back on Bo. "I still love you too and I always will, but I'm not sure I'm ready for us to be back together."

"I know and I don't expect you to," said Bo. "We can start slow."

"I don't think it's a good idea," said Lauren. "I don't want to go back to how it was before."

"This time it will be different," said Bo.

"Last time I had worry about Dyson, now I would have to include Tamsin," Lauren replied. "I don't want to be in another love triangle again."

"You won't. I only want you," Bo pleaded.

"Even if it's true, will that be enough?" Lauren replied. "Will I be enough to feed your Succubus needs?"

Bo let out a deep breath and looked away from Lauren. She was not sure how to answer that question.

"You have so many answers that you need to find first and until you find them I don't think our relationship can be a priority." Lauren continued sadly.

"I will find them," Bo said determinedly. "The answer's about my father and what he wants with me, I can get from Maura."

The mention of Maura's name, made Lauren shift uncomfortably. Should she tell Bo about Maura? She and Maura was not even officially a couple yet. Soft hands grab hers and her attention is pulled back towards Bo.

"We will work. I'm not giving up on us," said Bo as she stared at Lauren.

"Bo, I….," Lauren stammers as she tries to find the right words to explain her relationship with Maura.

"Shhh," Bo said as she puts her finger in front of Lauren's lips. "I believe in us and promise me that you do too."

"I don't know," said Lauren with a sigh. "I'm just so confused right now."

"I know," said Bo. "I don't expect us to pick up right where we left off. It will take time." She leans in and kisses Lauren.

The history and chemistry between the two are reawokened with the kiss and it makes Lauren's heart skip a beat. Lauren pulls away awkwardly. "This is wrong, what am I doing?"

"What's wrong?" Bo asked confused to why the doctor pulled away.

"Maura," Lauren said.

"What about her?" asked Bo, still confused.

"She was the person I was expecting when I answered the door," Lauren said.

"Okay, so," said Bo, trying to follow what the doctor was saying.

"We were supposed to go on a date," Lauren confesses.

Bo face turns from confusion and shock. "What?

"I don't know how to describe our relationship, but she cares about me," Lauren replied.

"What about you?" Bo asked.

"I do," said Lauren as she turns away from Bo.

"Do you love her?"

"I…I don't know?" said Lauren as she turns back towards Bo. She could see the sadness in Bo's eyes and it hurts her to say this. She wasn't sure how she felt about Maura. She did not know if what she had with Maura was real love yet. She barely knew anything about her, but she wanted to. "I like being around her, she's different."

Bo lets out a deep sigh and tries to put this new information together in her mind. "Do you trust her?"

"I do," said Lauren as she thought back to the time when Maura drove her home and defended her against an angry Tamsin.

"You guys are not official right?" Bo asked.

"No, I don't know what we are," Lauren responded.

"I'm not giving up on you," Bo said, determination flashing through her eyes. "I believe in us, and I will prove to you that we can work."

Lauren looks hopefully at Bo, a part of her wishes that it will be true, while another part tell her that the past showed that their relationship did not work. "I hope so."

"It will," Bo said as she gently kisses Lauren on her cheek. She then gets up slowly and walks towards the door. "I better get going since you're supposed to be getting ready for your date," she said bitterly.

Lauren gets up and follows Bo. "I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"It's fine," Bo said slowly. "Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." She did not trust Maura completely. She still believed that Maura was out to get her and if she was using Lauren just to hurt her, she would make sure her sister would die a slow and painful death.

"You don't have to worry," Lauren said in annoyance. "I can take care of myself."

"Okay," Bo said sadly."I'll see you later then."

"Okay," Lauren responded with a smile.

Bo gives Lauren a quick hug before leaving. Lauren takes a quick look at the clock and it was a quarter till seven. She took a quick look at her cell and saw that she had a message from Maura. _Are you ready yet? We're going to miss the movie._ Lauren sends a text saying she will be ready in fifteen minutes and that they can catch a later showing. She heads back upstairs. She picks out a blue v-neck blouse and black skinny jeans. She wears a long black cardigan over the blouse. She then goes to the mirror to fix her hair and touch up her makeup. A loud knock brings her attention away from the mirror and she heads downstairs. She opens the door to see Maura standing awkwardly with a bouquet of red tulips.

"Wow, you used the door this time?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"I thought it was a normal, first date thing to do," Maura said casually. "Oh, these are for you," she said as she remembered that she was holding flowers.

"Thanks," Lauren said with a weak smile. She moves aside to let Maura in. She has on a dark red leather jacket over a black plunging v-neck t-shirt that showed off her assets. It was something she was noticing in succubuses.

"Are you okay, you seem a little distracted?" Maura asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah it's just been a long day," Lauren said.

"Something happened in the lab?" Maura asked.

"No, it was something different," Lauren said as she uses a cup as a make shift vase for the tulips.

"Want to talk about it?" Maura asked.

"Not really," Lauren said.

"Okay," Maura said as she looks at the doctor quizzically. She takes a look at the clock, it was 7:05. "The movie started already. Do you just want to grab dinner?"

"Sure?"Lauren said with a smile.

They decided to go to a little French restaurant, Bistro Nombre Dix. The drive was silent as the two had a lot on their minds and it was mostly about Bo. Something seemed different with Lauren tonight and she felt like it had something to with Bo. Maura felt threatened that Bo was now single and could potentially try to get back together with Lauren. All her life, she felt the threatening presence of the big sister she never knew. The position of being second to Bo has always caused her great anguish. Everyone always talked about how special she was and how father needed her. She was father's favorite even though she has done nothing to deserve that favoritism. Now she has to worry about losing Lauren to Bo. No, she could not let that happen. Maura did not lose, losing was unacceptable, and father taught her that early in life. Losers did not deserve to live. She tightens her grip on the steering wheel. Lauren was too busy staring out the window to notice. Her mind was thinking back to her conversation to Bo. There was no doubt that she did love her, but love wasn't enough. One of them was bound to get hurt. If Bo stayed monogamous, she couldn't heal properly since it goes against her succubus needs. If Bo didn't then she would be the one getting hurt. It was hard enough having to compete with Dyson and now it would include Tamsin. She could not easily pick Bo, now that Maura was in her life. She was happy being around her, but love was a different question. Was she in love with Maura? She wasn't sure.

"Are you ready?" Maura asked as looks at the motionless blonde.

"Yeah," Lauren says as she tries to regain focus. The two get out of the vehicle and walk in the restaurant. Light bossa nova music is heard and they're seated at a corner table away from the other patrons. After a quick glance at the menu they ordered a bottle of Merlot to go with Steak au Poivre and beef _bourguignon._

"You seem distracted?" Maura asked as she looked down at her wine glass.

"Sorry if the mood is a little off, today has been a little shocking," Lauren said softly as she took a sip of her wine.

Maura nods in agreement before looking up at Lauren. "Bo and Tamsin broke up."

Lauren swallows hard as she stares back at Maura in shock.

"I assumed you already knew," Maura stated casually as turns her attention back to her wine glass. She rotates her glass slowly, allowing the wine to swirl in a hypnotic way.

'Why?" Lauren asked still in shock.

"Because Bo would run back to you like a lovesick puppy," said Maura as she looks back up at Lauren.

"Yes, she did come see me," Lauren answers reluctantly.

"Ah precious Bo Bo, so predictable," Maura replied as she shakes her head and smirks. "Let me guess, she wants to get back together."

Lauren bites the side of her cheek and nods in agreement.

"What did you say?" Maura asked.

"Can we talk about this later," Lauren whispered as she sees the waiter walking over with their food.

"Why not get it off the table now?" Maura asked.

The waiter appears and hears the end of Maura's statement. He hesitates for a few moments and gently places down the plates of food, looking between the two to see if he did the right thing.

"Thank you," Lauren said with a smile.

"You're welcome, please enjoy your meal," the waiter replied with a smile. He turns and stares at Maura for a few seconds before he walks away. Maura was busy looking at Lauren, waiting for her to reply to her question.

"What do you want me to say?" Lauren asked.

"I want you to tell me that, you told Bo you did not want to get back together with her," Maura stated.

"It's not that easy for me to say. We have history," Lauren answered.

"You may have history but that is all in the past. We have now, we have the future." Maura replied.

"I don't understand why you like me?" Lauren asked. "You barely know me."

"I know you're intelligent, hot, caring, loyal, hot, and that you're a fighter." Maura said.

"You said hot like twice," Lauren said with a laugh.

"Well, you are," Maura replied with a smile. "I've met a lot of different people in my life and you are the only the one that brings out the best in me. It is so rare to find someone like that and that is why you are so important to me. You show me why compassion and love is so valuable." The cold wall Maura was trying keep together was fading and she surprised herself by opening up to Lauren.

Lauren stares at Maura in awe, her heart was pounding uncontrollably. Maura was letting her guard down, showing some vulnerability. Something seemed predictable about their relationship; they always had a tense moment before they let their real emotions out. Being with Maura has felt safe and free. This is what she wanted this is what she needs. Oh my, gosh she was in love with Maura.

"Ugh, I feel stupid," Maura said. She hated talking about feelings and she regretted saying those things in front of Lauren who stared back at her silently.

"I love you," Lauren said slowly.

"What?" Maura said in shock. She was busy cursing at herself in her head that she did not realize Lauren had finally spoken.

"I love you," Lauren said again, the shock still apparent the second time she said it.

"What does this mean?" Maura asked.

"I don't know," Lauren said, still in shock. She was in love with two sisters. This could not be happening, she was in another love triangle, but this time she was in the middle.

"Does that mean we are a couple?" Maura asked. She has never been in a love relationship before. She was taught that love was not a priority and that it was a weak emotion.

"I'm not sure, I'm so confused now," Lauren said.

"You're telling this to someone who has never been in a relationship before," Maura said as she looked at Lauren quizzically.

"Sorry, I haven't been so good with relationships and it's….."Lauren said before she is cutoff by Maura.

"Stop apologizing," Maura said with a smile. "Let's just enjoy our meals, since they're getting cold. As she looks down to reach for her fork, she sees a red-headed Kenzi and blonde hair Bo watching them from another corner. They were dressed in all black and were trying their best to be discreet. Maura smirks at the realization that they were spied on by a jealous Bo. She chuckles softly,

"What's so funny?" Lauren asked, clearly amused that Maura was laughing.

"Nothing," Maura said as takes Lauren's hand in hers and held it tight. "I just can't believe this is happening." When she took Lauren's hand, she saw Bo clench her fist in anger and that brought another smile to her face. Lauren smiles back at Maura, completely unaware that her ex was watching her. As they finished their meals, Maura made sure Bo saw them leaving hand in hand. Lauren was surprised by the hand holding because Maura did not seem like the type who shows public intimacy. Maura walked out with a smirk. She has Lauren now and it was going to stay that way.

"There's still an hour before the next showing of the movie, do you still want to go?" Maura asked.

"Yeah I would," Lauren answered. "What do you want to do before then?"

"We can go back to your place and…" Maura said before she's interrupted by Lauren.

"No, that's a bad idea," Lauren said with a smile.

"Fine," Maura said in annoyance. She looks around and sees a poster for a local fair." Lauren follows her eyes.

"Do you want to go to that?" Lauren asked.

"I would like to see what it is like," Maura said slowly.

"You haven't been to a fair?" Lauren asked.

"My father thought it was a waste of time," Maura said somberly.

"Let's go then," Lauren said gently.

Maura looks at her and smiles. They get into the car and drive to the fair. Once there,Maura takes in the lights and the sounds of the place.

"This place is a mess," Maura said as she looks around in awe. The colors and the sounds were new to her and she wanted to try everything.

Lauren nods in agreement. The sight of Maura looking around the fair was so cute. It was like a little kid experiencing Disney World for the first time. "What would you like to do?"

"You," Maura replied with a smirk.

"Anything else?" Lauren asked with a smirk as she tried to ignore Maura's smart ass comment.

Maura looks around and sees a dart game and points to it. "That seems easy."

"Let's play each other," said Lauren.

"Are you challenging me human?" Maura asked playfully.

"Yes, are you scared?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"I am deathly afraid of you," Maura said jokingly. Although her words were a joke, Maura's eyes showed that she was serious. She looks away, not wanting Lauren to see her, but Lauren does and her eyes sadden at the thought that it was true.

"What do I get if I beat you?'" Lauren asked, trying to change t the subject.

"Anything you want," Maura replied.

"I'll make sure I win then," Lauren said with a smile. "What do you want if you win?"

Maura glances at Lauren before turning her attention to the game. "Just stay by my side." She walks silently towards the game booth.

Lauren watches as Maura walks away. She has to win now because she wasn't sure if she could do that. She goes to join Maura. The black eyes of a raven were watching the two silently. The sight of the two being together, cause the raven to shake his head. The raven then flies off into the darkness.

*Author's note: I thought I had the end game figured out since I did want a Doccububus 2.0 end game, but the more I thought about the ending; the more I realized that it did not work. The two characters have different priorities. It will likely go to a Doccubus end game now. The next chapter will not really be a chapter to the story. It will be a short reference that will be brought up in the chapter after it.


	19. Tale of Two Sisters

***This is story is just a reference to be used later on.**

A little girl is tucked tightly into her warm, cozy bed as her father reads her a bedtime story.

"_Once upon a time there were two great kingdoms, the kingdom of the Sun and the kingdom of the Moon. The two kingdoms were at war and both sides lost many in their frequent battles. There was a prophecy that a princess of the sun and night would bring peace to the two kingdoms. That prophecy came true when a king from the kingdom of the Moon and the princess of the sun kingdom had a daughter. The king was joyful that such daughter was born but the princess was against peace and stole their daughter away. The king was devastated and he sent hundreds of people out to find his daughter. Years passed and he finally found his daughter. All though the king was joyful that his daughter was found, she was changed. Her mind was warped into believing that her father was evil and that peace was not needed. The king tried his best to bring his elder daughter back but she refused. All hope was not lost, since the king had a second daughter. She was loyal and obediently. She did her best to make sure her father was happy. When she became old enough, she learned of the news of a long lost sister and the prophecy to bring the Sun and Moon together. She set off to find her elder sister and to bring her back to their father. Once she found her sister, she tried her best to convince her elder sister to come back home. The older sister still refused. It wasn't until one night during a heated argument that the older sister saw that the people she has aligned herself with were the truly evil ones. They have kept her from her father so that peace would never be brought between the two kingdoms. They tried to kill the older princess but the younger sister knew that the only hope for peace was for the older princess to return to their kingdom. The younger princess sacrificed herself to save her older sister. The older sister would not let her sister's sacrifice go to waste, so she traveled back to their father. Together with her father, they joined the two kingdoms together. Now there was no kingdom of the sun or moon. Now there is was only one kingdom, the kingdom of Odin." Those of the former kingdoms now knelt in front of their new leaders and peace was at hand._

The father finished his story and stared at his little daughter, who stared back at him in fascination.

"Father, which daughter am I like?" the little girl asked.

"You are like the loyal and obedient younger daughter," the father said with a smile.

"But she did not get to rule along side of her father," the little girl pouted.

"Yes, but she made it possible for peace to happen in the kingdoms," the father soothed. "That made her father really proud."

The girl nodded in acceptance as she knew that was what her father wanted. She did not quite understand why she could not be like the older princess.

"Good night, my little princess," the father said as he gently patted her on the head.

"Good night father," the little girl said as she snuggled even more tightly against her blankets.

The father stood, watching as the little girl dozed off. "Be strong, be obedient; I have big plans for you in the future," he whispered. He then walks silently out the room, silently whistling a little tune.

*Author's note: I read this interesting review about making the story a 2 way ender for Doccubus fans and Mauren fans, but are there Mauren fans?


	20. Lessons and Consequences

Maura lies in bed as she recalled the events of last night. Lauren said she loved her and it brought a silly grin to her face every time she replayed that moment. No matter how hard she tried not to grin, it was no use. She let out a happy sigh. Is this what love was? It left you smiling like a fool. The question of love or duty was extremely easy to answer now. She would choose love; duty has never made her feel this way. For the first time in life she was happy. She has always done what her father told her to because in the back of her mind she thought that she could prove to him why she deserved to be his favorite, why she deserved to rule along beside him. No matter what she did, it was never good enough. The place beside him will always be reserved for the elder daughter.

"Good morning princess," Muninn called.

"Always a perfect stalker, aren't you?" Maura said as she got up from her bed; a little startled. "You even ruined a perfect night, with your excessive cawing.

The shifter was seated across from Maura. He smiled at Maura as he recalled the event. Maura and the doctor had returned to the doctor's home. He knew Maura intended to stay over. "You should have stayed away from the doctor."

"You should know that I don't like doing things, I don't want to," Maura replied coldly, her eyes locked on Muninn's.

Muninn lets out an exhausted sigh. "What about your sister?"

Maura smiles bitterly. "Tell father that the only way I'm bringing her back to him, is with her head on a platter. I'm sure my father would love that," She says sarcastically.

"Why not bring her to the king, and then you would have less competition for the human." Muninn suggest.

"I've thought about that, but it wouldn't work. Lauren would never forgive me if I did," Maura said. "She still loves her," she said sadly.

"So you really are you going to throw away your father's loyalty for a human?" Muninn replied.

"She is not just a human, she is someone I love," Maura said calmly. "And blind loyalty is no loyalty at all."

"You think it's so simple to revoke your loyalty to the king and have no consequences?" Muninn asked.

"Of course not, I'm not stupid," said Maura. "Father can do whatever he wants to Bo, but I'm not going to be a part of it."

"Are you sure you want to give up on the mission?" Muninn asked.

"Yes," Maura said slowly. She was giving up the only thing she lived for, her servitude to her father. It felt strange and terrifying, but for Lauren she was willing to.

"Are you sure?" Muninn asked. "What if the human goes back to Bo?"

"Stop trying to change my mind!" Maura said angrily. She did not want to think about Lauren going back to Bo. She only wanted to know that she was doing the right thing in choosing to be with Lauren.

"And if she breaks your heart?" Muninn questioned. He wanted to make sure if this is what she really wanted.

"Then I'm willing to get hurt then," Maura said bitterly.

"You're just going to bring harm to the doctor," Muninn warns.

"Then be a good messenger boy and tell my father this. If he dares lay a finger on the doctor, I will personally bring him to hell," Maura said threateningly, anger barely erupting from her voice.

Muninn stares at Maura in utter confusion. This was not the Maura he knew. Maura would never disobey the king's order, let alone threaten him. "You really have changed."

"Love will do that to you," Maura smiles. "Maybe one day you will get to experience it."

Muninn soaked in every word Maura said. His eyes linger on Maura. "For your sake, I hope you get what you want," he said sadly. He gets up and bows politely before leaving.

Maura let's out an angry sigh. There was going to be a huge battle ahead and she knew she could not fight it alone. The special one has to learn immediately in order for them to stand a chance against their father. She reaches over her nightstand and pulls open a drawer. She takes out the rune glass and stares at it, the brown and blonde hair strands intermixed with each other. It was time for secrets to be revealed.

At Bo's place, she was lamenting the fact that she was caught spying on Maura and Lauren's date. She wanted to slap the smirk off her face when she was showing off with Lauren in front of her.

'Kenzi, why did I let you convince me to go last night?" Bo asked.

'Hey when your bestie is talking nonstop about your ex lady-love going out with your crazy half-sister; there is only one thing to do, spy on them," Kenzi said.

"She saw us and our disguises were terrible," Bo said.

"Hey, I make a great red-head," Kenzi warns. "At least you saw what you wanted to see right?"

"I guess," Bo said. "Not the hand holding though, I knew Maura was trying to make me jealous."

"It worked," Kenzi said. "After crazy and Dr. Hotpants left hand in hand, you cracked your plate in half, trying to stab through your steak."

"Really? I thought the plate was weak." Bo said.

"Yeah, for a succubus," Kenzi replied.

A knock interrupted their conversation and Bo went to open the door and sees Maura holding a bag of oranges.

"Hello sister, I brought fruit," Maura said with a smile.

"What do you want?" said an annoyed Bo. Kenzi was behind Bo, holding a frying pan for protection.

"I've come to give you presents. May I come in?" Maura asked in a fake gentle voice.

"I don't want any presents from you," Bo said.

"I'm sure you do," Maura said as she pushes passed Bo.

Bo rolls her eyes and shuts the door behind her. "Why are you here?"

"You said you wanted answers and I'm here to give them to you," Maura said innocently.

"Okay, talk then," Bo said.

Maura eyes Kenzi carefully. "Is she going to put that pan down?"

"Nope, it's for safety reasons," Kenzi said.

"And I thought we were getting along just fine," Maura said sarcastically. She turns her attention to Bo and takes out the rune glass from her pocket. Bo backs away after seeing it."The reason I came to town was to bring you back to father. I'm not going to anymore." She tosses the rune glass to Bo.

Bo catches it and eyes Maura carefully. She then takes a look at the rune glass. "Who's hair strands are these?"

'Your's and Tamsin's," Maura said.

'Why the sudden change of heart?" Bo asked curiously.

"It has something to do with a pretty little doctor," Maura said with a smirk.

"And I'm supposed to believe that you've changed because of Lauren?" Bo asked.

"I did give you the rune glass," Maura replied.

"And if it's a trick?" Bo asked.

"I don't care what you believe, since no matter what I say; it will still sound suspicious to you," Maura said. "I've come to teach you how to use the powers you didn't know you had,"

'You're doing this out of kindness?" Bo questioned.

"No, as a contingency plan," Maura said casually. "By working together, we might be able to defeat father."

"Why do you want to do that? I thought you were the obedient daughter." Bo said

"To protect our favorite doctor," Maura said her eyes gleaming with anger. She did not want to work with Bo nor did she expect to go against her father, but her level of importance has changed.

"What is he going to do to Lauren?" Bo asked worriedly.

"Since I'm going against daddy's orders to take you back to him, I'm going to receive his wrath." Maura replied. "He knows my weakness is Lauren and he will make sure she suffers because of me."

Bo finally lowers her guard down as she looks at Maura. "You really do love her?" Bo asked.

"I do," Maura said, her eyes never leaving Bo's.

"Okay, let's learn," Bo said slowly. It hurts her that Maura was so in love with Lauren and was willing to go against her orders to be with Lauren. How could anyone compete with that?

"You are half Odin and Odins feed off power," Maura said.

"Okay and how do I do that?" Bo asked.

"We are daughters of the dark, you have to let a little of that side out," Maura said.

"No, that's not a good idea," Bo warned.

"Everyone has a dark side; you just have to control it." Maura said.

"Well my side only comes out when stressed and or angered," Bo said.

"I can help with that," Maura said as she teleports behind Kenzi. She pulls out a knife and places it on Kenzi's neck. The shock causes Kenzi to drop the frying pan. "Come on sis; get angry, your human friend is in danger."

Bo steps up, alarmed at what Maura is doing to Kenzi. "Stop joking around!"

"This isn't a joke," Maura said as she pressed the knife closer to Kenzi's neck. "This is what father will do. He will attack the ones you love, just to make you suffer."

"Put the knife down!" Bo warned.

"Wrong answer Bo Bo," Maura taunted as he pressed the blade even closer to Kenzi's neck. "Are you going to let your friend die!"

"I said put the knife down!" Bo screamed as eyes glowed blue.

Maura pulls the knife away from Kenzi and teleports in front Bo. She grabs a hold of Bo's throat and pushed her against the wall with the other hand. "Now control that anger! If you don't, you make it easier for father to control you." Bo shakes wildly as she tries to control herself. Kenzi backs away, unsure of what to do. After a few moments Bo calms down, her eyes still glowing blue. Maura releases her hold on Bo, as Bo gasp for air.

"No offense on the knife situation; it just had to be done," Maura said to Kenzi.

"How about a little warning next time," Kenzi said as she holds her neck. "Bo Bo are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I will be fine," she said as she fights for full control of her body.

"Don't ever let your emotions take control of you, or you will make it easier for father to control you," Maura warned. "We are bounded to him by blood; he has power over us if we do not control ourselves."

Bo nods in understanding. "Now what?"

"It's time to feed," Maura said with a smirk.

"Like that doesn't sound scary," Kenzi said as she stared at both sisters.

Maura takes the two brunettes to a boxing match and they take their seats as the match begins. They watch as the two fighters face off and are matched evenly at the beginning. It takes a few moments before one gain the upper hand and starts to pummel his opponent relentlessly.

"Do you feel that?" Maura asked Bo.

Bo felt a tingling sensation all over her body and it starts to feel like an adrenalin rush. "Yeah," Bo said with a smile. As the two sister fed off the power exuding from the dominant fighter, the fighter started to become weaker. The weaker opponent then gains the upper hand and overpowers the dominant fighter. Bo and Maura proceeded to feed off the power of the once weak fighter.

"Okay, that's enough," Maura said to Bo as she grabs a hold of her arm. Bo's glowing blue eyes fade as she finishes feeding. "Once you gain control of your dark side, feeding like this will be second nature."

"It looks like this match is a draw," Kenzi said as she pointed to the ring. The two fighters were physically weak and were not able to continue the fight which causes an uproar with the viewers.

Maura shrugs before turning her attention back to Bo. "Next lesson, teleportation."

The brunette trio arrives to a secluded compound. Maura takes out an orange from the bag and tosses it up in the air before catching it immediately after it falls back down. "You are so lucky, when I had my lessons, my teacher used knives."

"What if you got hit?" Bo asked.

"Then it was my fault for not teleporting away," Maura replied casually.

"This does not look good at all," Kenzi said as she watched the two sisters.

Maura stands a few feet away from Bo. "Try to concentrate on a different place than you are now to avoid being hit by the orange."

Bo stares at Maura in confusion and Kenzi looks at her like she is crazy.

"Umm Bo Bo, I think this is a bad idea." Kenzi said.

"Me too," Bo answered.

"Just focus," Maura said in annoyance. "Get ready,"

Bo tenses up, waiting for Maura to throw the orange. Maura winds up and throws the orange straight at Bo. Bo tries her best to think about a moving to a different place but she fails and gets hit by the orange.

"Ooh," Kenzi said as she grimaces.

"Ouch!" Bo screamed as rubs her cheek.

"Sorry," Maura said as tries to restrain from laughing.

"This seems like a trick," Bo said angrily.

"Or you're just not concentrating hard enough," Maura said as she winds up and throws another orange back at Bo.

Bo tries to concentrate and move to another place but she fails again. This time the orange bounces off her chest.

"That wasn't as bad," Kenzi said. "Good thing you have big assets."

Bo rolls her eyes at Kenzi's comment. "This isn't working."

"Should we use knives then?" Maura asked with a smirk.

"No!" Bo and Kenzi shouted.

"Just concentrate then," Maura said.

Bo tries to focus and thinks about where she would like to be. Maura tosses another orange at her and she then throws a knife right after it.

"Bo, watch out!" Kenzi screamed.

Before Bo had time to think about what she wanted to do, she felt herself transported between Kenzi and Maura. She watches as the knife strikes through the orange.

"I guess knives do work," Maura said.

Bo and Kenzi glare at Maura who shrugs back at them.

"It worked," Maura said.

"That was awesome, no it was faesome!" Kenzi said proudly as she gave her best friend a hug.

"That was kind of cool, "Bo said with a smirk.

"Do you want to try with just a knife this time?" Maura asked.

"No," Bo and Kenzi shouted.

"Fine," said Maura as she rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to say, that I'm not going to kill you.'

"Until I start believing you," Bo said.

"Whatever," Maura said. "Let's try with two oranges this time then." She hands another orange to Kenzi.

"Okay," Kenzi said as she holds the orange.

Bo moves a few feet away from Maura and Kenzi They wind up and throw the orange a Bo. She gets hit on the arm and chest.

"Sorry Bo Bo," Kenzi called out as she grimaces."

"It's okay," Bo said as she rubs herself. She was going to have a bunch of bruises by the end of the day. "Let's try the knife again."

"Are you sure?" Kenzi asked as she stares at Bo in shock.

"Yeah," Bo said.

"Catch," Maura called out as she tosses Bo a new orange. 'Hold it on your head."

Bo carefully holds the orange on her head and lets out deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Maura asked.

"I am," Bo said.

Kenzi looks away, too afraid to watch. Maura takes out another knife and throws it straight at the orange on Bo's head. Bo tries her best to concentrate, but it is not enough as she feels the force of the knife as it penetrates through the orange.

"Do you trust me now?" Maura asked.

"A little," Bo said.

"Want to try again," Maura challenged.

Bo nods her head. The sisters practice until they run out of oranges. Bo still hasn't been able to repeat what she did on the third try.

"Hopefully, with more practice it will work," Maura said. She was jealous that Bo was able to teleport during her first practice. It took Maura three practices and many cuts before she could manage to teleport once.

"Thanks for helping," Bo said as she rubbed her bruises.

"If it wasn't for the doctor I wouldn't have." Maura said truthfully.

"Let's get drinks!" Kenzi said as she tries to get them to not bring up Lauren.

"Yeah, I can use a drink," Bo agreed.

"Me too," Maura said.

The trio heads over to the Dal where Trick greets them.

"What can I get you three?" he asked.

"Something strong," Maura said as Bo and Kenzi nodded in agreement.

He nods his head and brings them a three glasses of whiskey. They down it in one shot and grimace a bit as the liquid burns their throat.

"Tough day," Trick asked.

"Well, I had knife pulled on me," Kenzi.

"I had knives thrown at me," Bo said.

"And yes it was I who did those things," Maura answered. "But no one was hurt."

"Well I kind of was," Bo said as she pointed towards her bruises.

"Okay," Trick said as he stared at the brunettes in confusion. He pours them more whiskey before he walks away.

Bo turns and looks at Maura, contemplating on whether or not to ask her a question. "What's dad like?" she said slowly.

"He's the cruelest, most unforgiving being," Maura answered bitterly. 'You were lucky you weren't raised by him."

Bo turns and looks at Maura sadly. "During my time at the temple, I had a vision of him holding me as a baby and singing to me. Did he not show any kindness to you, as his daughter?"

"The only kindness I remember him showing me was when he would tell me this bedtime story when I was a little girl," Maura said bitterly. "A tale of two sisters, the younger one sacrifices herself so that her special big sister can help their father bring peace to two warring kingdoms."

"It was supposed to be like us." Bo said.

Maura nods in agreement. It took her years before she realize that her father was coaxing her to be like the younger sister in the story.

"That is sick," Kenzi said in shock.

Maura laughs bitterly and downs her drink in one big gulp. "Yes it is kind of warped isn't it?"

"What do you mean by sacrifice?" Bo asked.

"Well in the story, the younger sister dies by saving her sister," Maura said casually. "So I guess I'm supposed to die, so father can have you on his side."

"That's not going to happen," Bo said.

"I know, I would never sacrifice myself for you," Maura said bitterly.

"And I wouldn't expect you to," Bo replied.

Awkward silence comes between the sisters and they stare at their glasses.

"More drinkskies," Kenzi called out to Trick.

Trick slides over three more glasses to the girls, who down them immediately.

"Father will not be easy to kill, he has followers everywhere and there will be people watching our every move," Maura said. "His power, it is unmatched, but you are supposed to be the one who can match him."

"I don't even know what I'm capable of yet," said Bo.

"You're the child of a light and dark fae, you are the only one." Maura said. "You are special, so whatever you're capable of we will need it soon."

Bo nods before turning her attention to the door as she sees Lauren walk through the doors of the Dal. Maura and Kenzi's eyes soon follow hers.

"I'm gonna skedaddle, so you guys can do your awkward love triangle thingy," Kenzi said as she hopped off her stool and made her way to the other side of the room.

Lauren walks slowly towards the sisters, unsure where to sit. There was an empty stool beside Bo and Maura. The two sisters wait impatiently for her to decide. Maura being an impatient being gets off her stool, takes the doctor by the hand and drags her to the stool beside hers before forcing her to sit down. Bo rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"It's strange seeing you two so peaceful," Lauren said. Most of the time they were fighting.

"I threw knives at her," Maura said proudly.

"That's because I let you," Bo challenged.

"Not the first time," Maura stated.

"Never mind," Lauren said with a sigh as she watches them glare at each other.

Trick walks over and hands Lauren a glass of scotch and shakes his head as he watches the two sisters bicker.

"Thanks, Trick," Lauren said.

Trick nods his head in acknowledgment before walking away. Lauren takes a sip of her scotch before she tries to stop the sisters from arguing.

In an abandoned church, candles were placed in a way so that it formed three interlocking triangles. Muninn was kneeling in the center of the triangle as he faced the statue of a king, dark light encircled the statue's eyes making it life like.

"Maura has chosen to side with the human," Muninn said.

"Such an ungrateful daughter," the king said.

"What do you want to do about it?" Munnin asked.

"Who is this human?" the king asked.

"She is a doctor that is property of the light fae. She was successful in curing a fae epidemic in the Congo," Muninn said. "She also had a relationship with your eldest daughter."

"Interesting," the king said.

Muninn nodded in agreement.

"This is too easy," the king cackled.

"Why?" Muninn asked confused.

"She will bring my daughters to me," the king answered.

Muninn nods in acknowledgement; it was a tactic the king has used before. "How would you like it to be done? Should I tell Geri and Freki to get the doctor?"

"No, let the valkyrie do it. It is time for her to prove herself to me." The king replied.

"Yes, my lord," Muninn said.

"Bring Geri and Freki, they can be useful on this mission," said the king.

"Yes, my lord," Muninn.

"Make sure everything goes according to plan, I have had too many disappointments so far," the king said angrily.

"You have nothing to worry about," Muninn answered.

'Good," the king said. "It is time for my daughters to come home."

*Author's note: There's been questions about the end game and honestly I have been debating with myself over that question for the past 4 days. (It was like being in a love triangle.) I started this story because I hated seeing Lauren have to go through the pain of allowing Bo to feed off others, so I wanted to create a character that would treat Lauren the way she wanted to be treated. The whole half-sister thing was created because I wanted to explore the mysterious dark side of Bo's family. I never really thought about an endgame when I started the story and I didn't expect to write so much either. At first I thought it would be a Mauren end game because it started off with just them at the beginning but then I thought they couldn't be together because of their priorities. That is when I thought oh this will probably be doccubus end game now since my first coupling would not work. The idea of the dual ending was interesting, but I'm not sure how I would do that. This was a very hard decision for me but the FINAL end game will be MAUREN. I'm sorry to the doccubus fans, but there are many doccubus fanfictions out there. To be different I decided Mauren and all the support from Mauren fans were also one of the factors in the decisions.I did not know there were a lot of Mauren fans. I thought of a ending for them that I think will work. I never realized how hard love triangles were to write until now and I know for sure that I do not want to do that again. It was very conflicting for me. Doccubus will forever be the real life couple I support, and Mauren will only be in fiction. Next chapter will have a few surprises in them.


	21. Attack of the Wolves

Tamsin and Dyson were at another crime scene. There was a mangled, remains of a body found at a park by some early morning joggers. A media frenzy has blamed the attacks on wolves, while some extremist has blamed the attacks on wearwolves. It was obviously a pack of wolf-shifters.

"Same m.o.?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes, it's fae," Dyson said stoically.

"Friends of yours maybe?" Tamsin asked jokingly.

Dyson glares at Tamsin before looking at paw marks on the ground. "We can get a print?" He points to a distinctive mark on the ground.

"Someone from forensics can handle that?" Tamsin said. "Do we need to take this over to Lauren? There is barely anything left to examine."

"Maybe she can find something, we couldn't?" Dyson answered.

"Like how this chunk here used to be an arm," said Tamsin as she pointed toward a red chunk on the ground. "Let's not waste our time. We both know that this person was just a midnight snack"

"Fine, but if there is another body, we're getting Lauren." said Dyson.

"I'll get her myself," said Tamsin.

Dyson nodded in agreement as forensics came to clean the bloody mess.

At the Ash's compound, Hale was having a headache trying to keep the other light elders at bay because of the recent wolf attacks. He had a bigger headache when he went into his office and saw Maura sitting in his chair with her feet on his desk.

"Hello, my name is Maura," Maura said as she gave him a mock salute.

"What do you want?" Hale asked.

"What no introductions? I am very offended," Maura said sarcastically.

"I'm not in the mood to play games," Hale said with annoyance.

"Then let's get down to business," Maura said as she put her feet down. "Your contract with the doctor it needs to be changed."

"Why do you care so much about the doctor's contract?" Hale asked.

"Because her happiness is my happiness," Maura said causally. "And right now your so called contract is not making her happy."

"You should understand princess, that humans in the fae world can only be food or property." Hale said calmly.

"Is that how you feel about Kenzi?" Maura questioned.

The mention of Kenzi shocked Hale and he clutched his fist in anger. "Don't mention her."

"Why we're talking about humans and she is a human," Maura said. The power was shifting in her favor and taunting the Ash felt very satisfying.

"I'm not going to change something that has been in place for more than five years, just because you want me to," Hale challenged.

"Remember this clearly," Maura said coolly. "You need her, more than she needs you. You have nothing to hold over her head anymore."

In that moment Hale knew he lost. "It's true, you are very unlikable."

"I don't have to be liked by everybody, I just need to be liked by one person," Maura said with a smile.

"What do you want? Do you want me to give her to you to claim?"

"No I can never claim her. I'm more hers than she is mine," Maura said softly. "She can still work for you, but on her terms. You won't have people tailing her, you won't tell her when she can have a break, and you won't order her to spy for you." The last statement was said with much force and seriousness.

"Even if I do agree to your terms, I still need something else in return," Hale said.

"I can tell you secrets about my father and the Dark," Maura answered.

"You do know that it's treason?" Hale questioned.

"Don't ask stupid questions?" Maura said. "My loyalty is not to the Dark anymore or the Light if you're thinking about that. The whole Light and Dark alignment is full of crap. You know it's true."

On the inside, Hale agreed to what Maura was saying but it was un-Ash like to agree in front of a Dark Fae. "

"You have a deal then," Hale said.

"Why don't you sign on it," Maura said as she handed Hale a new contract.

"You knew you were going to get what you wanted," Hale said.

"When I want something, I get it," Maura said with a smile.

Hale nodded and handed Maura back the contract.

"One more question," Maura said.

"Yes," Hale said.

"May I enter your compound?" Maura asked with a smirk.

Hale scoffed at the question before he nodded.

At the light Fae medical center Lauren was drawing blood from Bo's arm. Maura had suggested to Bo that she can use it as an offensive tactic against their father since her blood can bind Faes and humans alike.

"Just like old times," Bo said with a smile.

"Yep," Lauren said with a smile as she slowly drew Bo's blood.

"Hopefully this will work," Bo said as she watched Lauren pull the needle out of her arm.

"It will, but getting the blood in him, that will be difficult," Lauren said as she placed a band aid on Bo's arm. She placed the blood in a vial along with the other samples.

"Have you thought about us?" Bo asked.

Lauren let out a sigh before she turns back towards Bo. "I don't think right now is a good time to talk about this."

"We will have to eventually," Bo said.

"I know, but with everything going on, it's just a bad time," Lauren said.

Bo nodded in agreement. "Do you have any plans?"

"Well after I put your blood samples into usable syringes, I'm free, unless Hale has something for me to do," Lauren said.

"Hopefully he doesn't," Bo said with a hopeful smile. "Do you want to meet later for drinks at the Dal?"

"Sure, I can use a drink or two," Lauren said with a smile.

Unbeknownst to them, Maura had caught the end part of their conversation. She clutched the new contract she gotten for Lauren, tightly in her hand. A part of her wanted to walk on in and gloat to Bo about what she has done for Lauren, but another part wanted to leave the two be and get some alone time to think of her choices. The second part won and she stormed off without a word. Lauren glances at the direction Maura previously occupied.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked as turns to look at where Lauren was staring at.

"I thought someone was there," Lauren said.

"Well Maura was suppose to come, but she went to get permission from Hale," Bo said.

"Getting permission and Maura together in one sentence seems strange," Lauren replied with a laugh.

"I wonder how it went. It shouldn't take her this long." Bo said.

"I'll go talk to Hale later," Lauren said.

Bo nodded before she took a look at cell phone. "Looks like Kenzi and I have something new to investigate. Someone thinks their friend was killed by a werewolf."

"Wolf-shifter," Lauren said.

"Yep. Hopefully, I'll see you later," Bo said as she gave Lauren a hug.

"Me too," Lauren replied with a smile. Bo pulled away from Lauren and headed out the door. Lauren watched as she left before going back to the blood samples. She carefully placed the blood into three clean syringes. A small knock at the door interrupted from her.

"Dr. Lewis," Hale said.

"Yes," said Lauren as placed the syringes aside.

Hale looked around the room before turning his attention back on Lauren. "I thought Maura would be here."

"No, she never came," said Lauren in confusion.

"We had a lengthy discussion about your service to the Light Fae," Hale said. "I thought she would come here to tell you the news."

"No, what news?" Lauren said.

"We rearranged your contract," said Hale. "You can come and go as you please."

"What do you mean?" Lauren said in shock.

"Your work with the Light Fae will be on your terms," Hale said.

"Thank you," Lauren said.

"Don't thank me, thank Maura," Hale replied. "It's tough to argue with her."

"Yeah it is," Lauren said with a smile.

"Have you heard about the wolf attacks?" Hale asked.

"Yeah, Bo and Kenzi are investigating it," Lauren said.

"So are Dyson and Tamsin, I hope they find them soon," Hale said. "The elders are not happy with it."

"If they need help, they know where to find me," Lauren said.

Hale nodded before he walked away. "We can always count on you Lauren."

Lauren took out her phone to call Maura so that they could meet up, but the line went straight to voice mail. It was strange that Maura did not come see her when Hale gave her permission to come here. Then she remembered that she during her conversation with Bo, she thought she saw someone outside. Maura must have heard her conversation with Bo. Lauren took off her lab coat and grabbed her a few things before she headed out the door. She had to go find Maura.

At the Scarborough Bluffs, Maura sat quietly, enjoying the scenery. She never had a chance to just sit back and relax, enjoy the surroundings. She didn't bother the first time to answer Lauren's phone call while she was here. It wasn't until the third call that Maura just texted her that she was at the Bluffs. She didn't feel like talking. She just wanted time to think. She had to anticipate what her father was going to do and hated it. It felt strange now that she was on the other side now. She was risking too much for one person and a part of her thought that she was stupid. She could just see the old her jeering back at her. Saying how weak and pathetic she has become. It didn't matter anymore or so she thought. Seeing Bo and Lauren smiling together and just enjoying each others company, made her question herself and she hated it. All her life she knew her place in life and she knew who she was. Now she didn't know.

"Hey," said Lauren as she walked over and sat down next to Maura.

"Hey," said Maura as she continued to enjoy the view of the waterfront.

"It's beautiful here," Lauren said.

"And quiet," Maura answered.

Lauren nodded silently and waited for Maura to respond since she did not seem like she was in a talking mood.

"I'm scared," Maura said slowly as she continued to stare straight at the water. The idea of being scared made her scoff mentally as fear was something she would have never admitted. There was nothing for her to be scared of except for her father and even in front of him she would be brave and fearless because that is what he expected her to be.

"Of your father?" Lauren asked as she turns to look at Maura.

"Surprisingly no," Maura said calmly.

"Then what?" Lauren asked, her eyes never leaving Maura.

"Of you," Maura said softly.

She said it so softly that Lauren had to listen carefully enough to catch the words. Lauren gently placed her hand on Maura's face and turned her towards her so that they were looking at each other. The cold and harden eyes that Maura was so used to having were now soft and vulnerable. It made Lauren want to hug her and never let go. Maura was too lost in thought right now. Muninn's words kept popping up in her mind. What if Lauren did go back to Bo? What if Lauren did break her heart? Was she willing to get hurt? Was she willing to be second to Bo again? Maura pulls herself away from Lauren. "I'm going to let you go."

"What are you saying?" Lauren asked in confusion.

"This race, competition, whatever you call it, for your heart, I'm backing away," Maura said slowly. This wasn't a break up; Lauren was never hers to begin with. Maura gets up but Lauren grabs her arm tightly.

"Why are you deciding this now?" Lauren asked.

"I should have decided this a long time ago, but my emotions got the best of me," Maura said as she pulls away from Lauren's grasp and walks away from her.

"Thank you for my freedom," Lauren said sadly as she watched Maura walk away.

Maura stops and listens before answering back. "Thank you for teaching me how to love," She continues walking away, pain stabbing at her heart. She said she would never lose Lauren to Bo, but this loss, it was against herself. Tears were fighting to break free from her eyes. Maura was not about to let herself cry. She hadn't cried since she found out there her father was not the kind man she thought he was. As she made her way towards her car, the emotional barrier she had before came crumbling down. She cried for the first time in twenty years.

Lauren felt as if a brick wall was dropped on her. She was completely shocked. This was so out of the ordinary. They were supposed to let out all their emotions and then make up like nothing happened. She felt kind of selfish. She did not think about Maura's feelings and what she was risking to be with her. She should have decided then, when Maura was looking at her with those sad eyes. She should have reassured her and that the fear was normal and that people did feel that way when they were letting someone in. Lauren drove back to her apartment with thoughts of what she should have done. Maura was not answering any of her calls. As she made her way to her apartment she saw Tamsin waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked.

"We found another body from the wolf attacks," Tamsin answered. "Dyson wanted you to look at it."

Lauren let out an exhausted sigh. Today was not going the way she thought it would be. "Okay, let me get a few things."

Tamsin nodded in agreement as Lauren went in her apartment and took a few things.

"Okay let's go," Lauren said.

Lauren and Tamsin made their way to Tamsin's car. After they finished putting on their seat belt and Tamsin started the car, Lauren felt a sharp needle going into her neck. Tamsin turned and smiled at Lauren before turning the stereo 's the Wanderer started playing on the stereo and that was the last thing Lauren heard before she blacked out. Tamsin drove the unconscious doctor into the open road and to the unknown.

*Author's note: Thanks to all the kind reviews, i received. I really appreciate it. Some was wondering why I decided to choose the name Maura and it is because it means dark although I think the reason I liked that name more than all the others was because of Rizzoli and Isles.


	22. Decisions

Lauren's head spun as she regained consciousness. The bright lights of the room blinded her as her eyes tried to readjust to the lights. All she remembers was getting into a car with Tamsin and then getting stuck with a syringe.

"You're finally awake," said a male voice.

Lauren turned towards the voice. A man with light brown hair and sunglasses stood in front of her. A black hair man was beside him with a chair. He placed the chair in front of Lauren and stepped away.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked as she tried to move. Her movements were restrained since her wrist and feet were tied to the chair.

"I'm the dark king," the man answered as he took a seat in front of the doctor. "So you are the special human, the founder of Fae virus antidote."

"What do you want with me?" Lauren asked.

"How would you like to work for me?" the king asked.

"I rather die," Lauren said.

"That can be arranged," the king said with a smirk. "You're here because you're going to bring my daughters to me."

The black haired man that stood behind the king looked very tense at the mention of death. Lauren bit her lip angrily. She was being used as a pawn to bring Bo and Maura to their father.

"You know, we do have something in common, "the king said. "We want to change the world and some might even call us killers. Isn't that right Karen?"

The mention of Lauren's real name caused her to tense up. "I'm not like you," she said calmly.

"If you join my side, you won't have run anymore. You can be yourself," the king said. "The past you were running from, I can erase it."

"Even if you do all those things, it will not bring back those people who were killed," Lauren answered.

'You can forget those," the king replied casually. "Don't waste your time with mindless casualties."

"That's why I'm not like you, they're not mindless casualties to me," Lauren said angrily.

"That's why you're species are weak, you invest too much in compassion," the King said. 'I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong."

"You think that compassion is something that can be turned off? It is a necessity like breathing and without it the world would not be a place anyone would want to live in," Lauren replied angrily.

"I've spent years molding the perfect soldier, obedient, ruthless and fearless. Now she's a traitor," the king said angrily. "This is what your compassion has done."

"That's not who she is," Lauren argued

"Or is it what you want her to be?" the king asked.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked in confusion.

"You do not know Maura," said the king. "She is a killer and she has no regrets about what she has done. She was the perfect assassin."

"That's only because you raised her to be like that, "Lauren challenged.

"True," the king said with a smile. His smile was chilling and it made Lauren shiver. "Too bad you ruined her."

"No, I did not, I just showed her a path where she could be happy," Lauren said somberly. She could still recall the pained expression in Maura's face during their time at the Bluffs and it made her cringe.

"Is she now, as I was told that she is not happy," the King said. "You're in a predicament doctor; you have to choose between two sisters. Love is such a pain isn't it?" he taunted.

Lauren was speechless; she did not know how to answer back to the king. What he said was true.

"I can help you decide," the King said with a smirk. "I can take one away."

"I'm not going to accept your offer," Lauren said bitterly.

The King chuckled maliciously. "Whether you accept or not, you still won't have a choice. One is going to die," he said darkly. He gets up from his seat.

"How can you do that to your daughters?" Lauren asked in shocked.

"Whether they die or live it does not matter to me. I only care if they are useful to me," the King said. "And besides I can always have more." He makes his way towards the door but pauses right at the entrance. "I'm going to make sure you have a front row seat to the show." He walks away whistling to Dion's the wanderer as the black haired assistant follows him out and closes the door.

Lauren shook from anger as she struggled to release herself from her chains. The king made her sick. How could someone be so heartless? Lauren screamed in frustration and stopped when she heard the door open. A blonde teen poked her head through the door.

"Hey," she said nervously.

"Hi," Lauren replied in confusion.

Lauren's response seemed welcoming enough to the girl as the girl opened the door wider and walked right in. She closed the door behind her carefully. She examined Lauren closely before speaking again.

"Are you like in time out or something?" the girl asked.

"Umm, kind of," Lauren said as she eyed the girl suspiciously. The girl was in her early teens and she had no idea why someone so young would be in a place like this. "Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Tamsin," the girl said with a small chuckle as she playfully smacked her head. "Come on Tamsin, you have to remember to introduce yourself," she said to herself.

"You're Tamsin?" Lauren asked in confusion.

"Yeah, at least I think I am," Tamsin said in confusion. "Sorry, my memory is kind of bad; you know the whole rebirth thing for Valkyries."

"How old are you?" Lauren asked.

"About three weeks?" Tamsin said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lauren, we knew each other in the past," Lauren replied.

"We're we friends?" Tamsin asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't call us friends but we worked together," Lauren said

"Oh okay," Tamsin said in disappointment. "Maybe we can be friends now," she said hopefully.

"Okay, but can you help me out of these chains first?" Lauren asked.

"Okay," Tamsin said as she walked over to Lauren. She took out a hairpin from her pocket and started to pick at the locks.

"Tamsin, do you know anyone that is tall and has the same blonde hair as you?" Lauren asked. If Tamsin wasn't the one who brought her here then who did?

"Are you talking about my sister?" Tamsin asked.

"Sister?" Lauren asked in shock. Did everyone have a secret sister?

"Yeah, she is like so mean," Tamsin said. "I think we're twins."

"Twins, well that makes sense now," Lauren said.

Tamsin nodded in agreement even though she wasn't quite sure what Lauren was talking about. She liked her new friend. She was nicer than everyone else here. Tamsin slowly picked at the chains and then there was a click. Tamsin took the chains of Lauren's wrist and tossed them aside. She then went to work on the chains at Lauren's feet and removed them once they were unlocked. Lauren got up slowly and tried to keep her balance. She did not know how long she was sitting in that chair but it was long enough that her legs had to readjust to the new standing position.

"Can we play a game now?" Tamsin asked. "They kept me in my room for the whole time and wouldn't let me play any games."

"Let's play the let's get out of here game," Lauren said.

"Okay, how do you play?" Tamsin asked excitedly.

"We have to find a way to get out of here without being noticed," Lauren said.

"That seems kind of hard, I've tried before and they always brought me back," Tamsin said in disappointment.

"How did you escape your room then?" Lauren asked.

"My room is down the hall from yours, there is only one guard on this floor and he's huge but he is dumb," Tamsin said. "It's an Akvan."

"That's good to hear. It will do the exact opposite of what we tell him," Lauren said with a smile.

As Lauren and Tamsin opened the door for their escape, Lauren saw the black haired man from before and she tensed up at the sight of him.

"Hi, Muninn," Tamsin said with a smile as she waved at him. "We're playing a game."

Muninn did not look amused at Tamsin's remark and he let out a sigh before turning his attention back at Lauren. "Although you are not allowed to leave, I'm not going to stop you."

Lauren looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't want Maura to di…" Muninn stops his sentence as he turns and looks down at Tamsin. "Dive into a dangerous event," he finished.

Lauren nodded in agreement, while Tamsin stared at Muninn in confusion.

"I hope she won't," Lauren said.

"Then you must hurry," Muninn said as he moves aside to let the blondes pass.

"Do you want to play with us?" Tamsin asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Muninn said somberly.

"You say that all the time," Tamsin pouted.

"I'll promise to play with you some other time," Muninn said as he gave Tamsin a pat on the head.

"Promise," she said as she raised her pinky up.

"Promise," Muninn said with a smile as he linked his pinky with her. He turned his attention back on Lauren. "You guys must hurry; Linnea is going to bring the sisters here."

"Linnea?" Lauren asked.

"Tamsin's identical twin sister," Muninn said.

"Capital T, trouble," Tamsin said as she ran passed Muninn.

Lauren followed her out as Muninn watched them go. He closed the door behind him and went the opposite direction of the blondes. "Please let this day end with no casualties," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Maura laid on her couch, a pile of destruction surrounded her, evidence of her anger and frustration. Her new plan was to defeat her father and after her father's defeat, if that happened at all then she would leave this awful town. She did not want to stay here any longer as it was a place where Lauren and Bo called home. All she wanted was to go back her home and regain the normalcy she once had. A knock interrupted her thoughts and she hoped that it was not Lauren. She let out an exhausted sigh before she got up and walked towards the door. She opened the door cautiously and to her relief she saw that it was not Lauren. It was Tamin.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked.

Tamsin walked passed Maura and made her way into the apartment. "What happened here? It looks like a tornado went through here."

"It's none of your business," Maura answered in annoyance. "What are you doing here? I'm not in the mood to play hostess right now."

"Can't a friend visit?" Tamsin asked.

"We're not at that point in our relationship yet?" Maura stated.

Tamsin plopped herself on Maura's couch and patted the space beside. "Something is going on with you; do you want to talk about it?" Tamsin asked.

"No, now leave!" Maura answered angrily.

Tamsin made no attempt to move and stared back at Maura with a smile plastered on her face. Maura clenched her fist in anger before taking a seat next to the Valkyrie. Tamsin placed her hand on her head and stared at Maura.

"Stop looking at me," Maura said in annoyance.

"Come on princess, talk," Tamsin said.

"There is nothing to talk about," Maura said.

"The way this room looks right now, there has to be something to talk about," Tamsin replied.

"I was playing a game," Maura stated.

"Bullshit," Tamsin answered. She studied the look on Maura's face for a few seconds before a smirk appeared on her face. "It's the doctor isn't it?"

"No, it's not," Maura replied angrily.

"What did she pick Bo already?" Tamsin asked.

"No, she did not," Maura said angrily. "I've decided to stay away from the doctor."

"That's the smartest decision you've made since you got here," Tamsin said.

"I know," Maura said bitterly.

"You guys wouldn't have worked anyways," Tamsin said. "You were changing too much for her and you need someone who would let you be yourself."

"I was myself," Maura said.

"Really? When were you the type to follow someone around like a lost puppy? When were you the type to place someone else's needs before your own?" Tamsin challenged.

Maura bit her lip in anger. Everything Tamsin said was true. The old her would never pine over one person or put someone else's priorities before her own. She has been a fool this whole time. Love has made her into someone she hated.

"You need to be first, and clearly the good doctor did not see that," Tamsin said as she placed her hand on Maura's face. She turned Maura to face her and kissed her. Emotions have gotten the better of Maura and she kissed the Valkyrie back. The kiss was rough and full of anger. Tamsin tried to remove Maura's shirt but Maura blocked her. Maura pulled away from Tamsin, a look of confusion running in her mind. She got up from the couch and backed away from Tamsin.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked.

"Just giving a friend some comfort," Tamsin answered innocently.

No, you would not do something like that," Maura said angrily. Tamsin would rather kill her then kiss her. The real Tamsin would of punched her and tell her how much of a fool she had been. Their relationship had never been anything but platonic. "Linnea!" Maura said angrily.

Linnea stared back at Maura, a playful smirk appearing on her lips. "Wow, I can't believe I fooled the great Maura," she said tauntingly. "The doctor must have done a number on you."

Maura ran over and took the Valkyrie down. One hand pressed on her left arm and the other hand was on the Valkyrie's throat. "What did you do to Tamsin?" Maura asked angrily. Her eyes were burning with intensity.

"You always liked to play rough," Linnea said.

Maura grip on the Valkyrie's throat tightened causing the Valkyrie to choke. "Answer me or I will kill you!"

"I just did to her what she did to me," Linnea choked out.

Maura's grip softens a bit. "She only did that so that you wouldn't have to suffer."

"Well all I remember is my twin, shoving a dagger through the heart," Linnea said bitterly as she shoved Maura off her.

"She regretted it," Maura argued. "That's why she left the kingdom and came here."

"Well she should have," Linnea said angrily.

Maura grabbed Linnea by the collar of her shirt. "I should kill you right now," she said through gritted teeth.

"If you do, you won't know where your precious doctor is," Linnea challenged.

"What are you talking about?" Maura questioned.

"Your father took the doctor," Linnea said with a smirk.

A look of horror on appears on Maura's face. "When?"

"Last night," Linnea said as she pushed Maura away from her.

Regret washed over Maura. She should have been with Lauren, so none of this would have happened. It was her fault that this happened. "Where is she?"

"In this abandoned compound, just outside of town," Linnea answered.

"Let's go now!" Maura said.

"What about Bo?" Linnea asked.

"There isn't time," Maura answered.

"How about you go play hero and I go tell Bo," Linnea said with a smirk.

"I don't think so," Maura said. "You'll use this opportunity to turn her against me."

Before Linnea could answer a knock was heard and both girls turned towards the door.

"It's opened," Maura called out.

The door turned slowly and Bo looked at them in confusion. "Have you seen Lauren? I can't find her anywhere."

"Bo, your father took her," Linnea said.

"What!" Bo said in shock.

"It was Maura's plan because she knew you would go after her," Linnea said.

"Stop with your lies," Maura said angrily as she grabbed the Valkyrie's arm violently.

"Let her go," Bo warned.

"She's not Tamsin," Maura said.

"She was using Lauren to get to you," Linnea said.

"Stop lying!" Maura growled

Bo runs over and tackles Maura. "Where's Lauren?"

Maura pushes Bo away from her. "She's lying! I would never do anything to hurt Lauren."

"Don't listen to her Bo," Linnea said. "She's been lying the moment she came into town."

"She's lying! We have to find Lauren now," Maura said.

Bo was unsure of whom to trust, Tamsin she knew and Maura she wasn't so sure.

"That's not Tamsin," A male voice said.

Bo turned to towards the voice and saw a black-haired man with large eyes.

"Muninn," Maura and Linnea said in unison.

"Tamsin had her rebirth about three weeks ago; this is her twin sister Linnea." Muninn said. He turned to Linnea. "Stop trying put your own plans before the kings, you were supposed to bring the two sisters to the king."

"I'm sorry, I got a little distracted," Linnea said sarcastically.

"You killed Tamsin?" Bo questioned angrily at Linnea.

Linnea shrugged at the answer. "I would call it pay back, but sure," she said with a smirk.

Bo clenched her fist in anger, but held back. "Where is Lauren?"

"We'll take you to her," Muninn said calmly. He turned to look for Maura but Maura disappeared. "Always in a rush," he said as he shook his head.

* * *

Maura teleported to her father's compound, she knew she shouldn't have done it because she had to save her energy, but now time was not on her side. She enter the building calmly. The building was dark and cold just like her father. She looked around the empty room and a dark cloud appeared and her father emerged a few feet away from her.

"Hello daughter," he said with a smirk. This time the king was not wearing any sunglasses and his eyes were black.

"Too afraid to come in person I see," Maura said tauntingly. Her father had possessed this man.

"What have you done?" the king asked. "How dare you disobey me!"

"I think you call it a tantrum, and it would have happened eventually" Maura challenged.

"Do not talk back to me," the king shouted angrily.

"You do not have the power to tell me what to do anymore," Maura said. "Now where is the doctor?" she asked threateningly.

A smirk appeared on the king's face. "Bring the human out,"

The king's guard brought a bruised and bloody Lauren out in chains, while Maura watched in horror at the doctor's condition.

"This is what happens when someone tries to escape," the king said coldly.

Maura clenched her fist in anger, her eyes turning blue. "I told you not to touch her."

"Come on daughter, get angry," the king taunted.

Maura teleported in front of her father and tried to hit him, but he was too fast. He caught her by the throat and started choking her. Lauren looked on worriedly.

"Let her go!" a female voice called out.

The king turned towards the direction of the voice and saw that Bo had arrived with Linnea. The king tossed Maura aside like a rag doll and she hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Daughter, I've been waiting to meet you," the king said with a smile.

"Me too," Bo said calmly. She turned her attention to Lauren and tried to go towards the doctor but was pulled back by Linnea.

"Are you ready to join me?" the king questioned.

"I will never join you," Bo said defiantly.

I guess I have to make you then," the king said as he motioned the guards to bring Lauren to her. Bo tried pushing Linnea away but the Valkyrie would not let her go. She punched Bo and tackled her to the ground. Maura got up slowly and made her way to Lauren but the guards blocked her way. She kicked one out-of-the-way and grabbed the other by the throat and chi drained him. When she healed enough she tossed him aside. The king watched impressed.

"I thought you gone soft," the king said with a smile. He snapped his fingers and two wolves ran out towards Maura.

Maura took out a dagger from its place on her ankle. The wolves attacked quickly and Maura tried her best to dodge their attacks. She teleported behind one of the wolves and stabbed him with the dagger and quickly dodged the other's attack. Then out of nowhere another wolf jumped into the battle and pounced on the other wolf.

"Let's go wolf man," Kenzi shouted from behind as she made her way slowly towards Lauren. Kenzi's way to the doctor was blocked by the guard from before. He attempted to capture her but as from behind and tossed away.

"See I stopped them," the Akvan said proudly to Tamsin.

"Yeah, but I bet you can't get out of the building," Tamsin challenged.

"Yes, I can," the Akvan said as he ran towards the door.

"Thanks,"Kenzi said to the Tamsin.

"Hi, I'm Tamsin," the girl said before she went to Lauren. Lauren had saved her from capture and the younger blonde ran towards the doctor worriedly.

"If that's Tamsin, then who is fighting Bo," Kenzi thought.

Muninn watched a safe distance away. He hoped that he evened the battle by bringing in Bo's friends.

Bo and Linnea were matched evenly in battle and both were not going to lose to the other. Linnea tried to intimidate Bo, but it did not work on the succubus. The king knew that Linnea was losing the battle with Bo and he decided to take out Gungnir, the spear that never misses its target. He aimed the spear at Bo who had knocked Linnea to the ground. Lauren, Kenzi and Tamsin watched in horror.

"Bo, be careful," Lauren and Kenzi shouted.

Maura saw that Bo was in danger; she would never survive if she was hit by the spear. Bo was the only one who could defeat her father. Bo turns around and realizes too late that the spear was headed straight towards her. Maura teleports in front of her and is pierced through the chest with the spear. She staggers back from the impact before falling in Bo's arms. Bo watches in horror as Maura bleeds profusely. All the color from Lauren's face is drained at the sight of Maura. Bo tries to give Maura some of her chi but Maura pushes her away with the last of her strength.

"Save it, you need the energy later" Maura choked. She laughs bitterly at the irony of the situation. She said she would never sacrifice herself for Bo, but she did.

Bo's eyes turn blue with anger while the king looked on with an evil smirk. Lauren made her way towards Maura, pain in her eyes

"Maura, hang in there, you're going to be fine," Lauren said worriedly.

"We both know that's not true," Maura said painfully. The color was slowly draining from her face.

"Take some of my chi," Lauren pleaded.

"My tastes are too refined for human chi," Maura joked.

"Stop joking," Lauren said with a sad smile. She leans in to kiss her,but Maura pushes her away.

"Take care, doctor," Maura said breathlessly.

"Don't," Lauren said through tears as she held on to Maura's body. She felt Maura's body go limp and her beautiful dark eyes stared back blankly at Lauren's.

Bo watched in anger and then she slowly made her way towards her father, her body was shaking. He was trying to get in her head, trying to control her, but she wouldn't let him. It shocked the king when he couldn't. He had underestimated Bo's power. One of the wolves tried to block Bo but she tosses the wolf aside like it was nothing. The king knew that he did not have his full powers as he was not in his real body; this battle was his to lose. If he was going to lose, he might as well take something back with him. Black smoke appeared around Maura's body and Lauren tried holding on but she was left holding on to nothing. The king tried to leave but Bo teleported behind him and grabbed him. She started to drain his chi bit then black smoke appears around him and Bo backs away. When the smoke fades, it leaves the limp body of the man who the king possessed. Bo breathes heavily, her eyes still glowing blue. Lauren runs up to Bo and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Bo, calm down." Lauren said.

Bo shook uncontrollably, the chi she drained was too much for her. She growled and shook. When she finally she regained control; she fell into Lauren's arms, exhaustively. Lauren looked around the room and saw the dead bodies around the room. Dyson looked exhausted as Kenzi and Tamsin tried to help get him on his feet. Linnea had disappeared. The battle was won, but it came with a great loss.

*Author's note: Happy holidays everyone. I hoped that everyone had a great day and I'm sorry that this chapter had a sad ending. I wished I could of had a happier chapter but it did not work out that way.


	23. Aftermath

After the battle with the Dark King everyone was put on edge, nervously anticipating for an attack of some sort by the King. After the first month and nothing came, everyone slowly went back to their normal lives or what used to be. During the following months Bo worked extremely hard to gain a full understanding of her Odin powers and to control her dark side. She wanted to make sure that the next time her father came and attacked her friends; she would be ready this time. She would not allow anyone to get hurt because of her. Kenzi and Tamsin became best friends, while Dyson continued his role as the protective older brother to them. Lauren threw herself into research and whatever assignment Hale wanted her to work on. All she could think about was the battle with the Dark King and how Maura's death could have been avoided. That day at the Bluffs, she should have tried harder to stop Maura from leaving. She should have told her that she did want to be with her. Right now there was only regret running through her mind. She worked so hard that Hale had to force her to take a vacation. At first she hated the idea of being away from her lab, hated that she was now left with nothing to do but think. It took her some time to adjust to her new surroundings and that took her mind off Maura, the Fae and all the trouble they brought. During her time in Florence, she spent some of her time at the Museum of the History of science and walking around the Farmer's markets. After hours of walking around the markets, Lauren came back to her rented apartment exhausted. She went straight to the kitchen and started putting things away. She didn't notice the dark eyes staring at her from the corner.

"Hello doctor," a sultry voice said.

The bag of tomatoes that Lauren took out from her bag was immediately dropped. Her head turned directly towards the voice. Her eyes f met up with the dark cat-like eyes she remembered from before. Maura was standing in front of her. Her arms were crossed over her chest as that devilish smirk appeared on her lips. Her long dark hair was now shorter; it was cut into a wavy bob that fell a little over her jaw line. "Maura?" She slowly made her way up to her, not believing the sight before her.

"Yes, it is me," Maura answers slowly. Her eyes stay on the doctors' as the doctor makes her way towards her. Once she confirms the doctor's question, the blonde runs towards her and throws her arms around her.

"How is this possible?" Lauren asks. She holds Maura tight in her arms, but soon realizes that something is different. Maura did not hug her back and had stayed motionless.

Maura slowly pulls away from Lauren. "My father gave me life."

Lauren stares at Maura in shock. Is this why she was different? "What did he do to you?"

"I told you he gave me life," Maura said calmly.

"You're different," Lauren said in bewilderment.

"Am I?" Maura said in mock surprise. "Why? Is it because I don't look at you as lovingly as I did before?"

Lauren stared at Maura, confusion running through her mind. The kind dark eyes she was used to were now cold and hardened. Lauren backed away slowly as she tried to understand why Maura was different. In a flash Maura grabbed her arm and pressed her up against a wall. She leaned in, so that her face was a millimeter away from the doctor's face. Her eyes were burning with intensity. She tilted her head and whispered in doctor's ear. "What's wrong doctor? Are you afraid?"

Inside Lauren was shaking and she was trying her best to stay calm. The Maura she knew before was gone, replaced by a stranger. "No, "she said calmly.

Maura stared back at her, a smirk appearing on her lips. "Good, then you won't have a problem coming with me."

"Wait…" Lauren said before Maura pulled her into her arms and teleported her away. They arrived in a gorgeous bedroom. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with blood-red velvet pillows on top of a pure white comforter. Long velvet drapes covered the windows and a rich brown armoire stood beside them. Maura released Lauren from her hold and stared back at her.

"Where did you take me?" Lauren asked.

"You're new home," Maura answered stoically.

"This isn't my home," Lauren challenged,

"Then call it a prison then," Maura said coolly. "You belong to the Dark King now." She turns to walk away but Lauren grabs her arm.

"Wait," Lauren said as she turns Maura towards her.

Maura shakes Lauren's hand off her as if it burns her.

"What does he want with me?" Lauren asked in shock.

"I don't know and I don't care," Maura said angrily as she turns to leave.

"What happened to you?" Lauren said softly.

Maura stops a few feet away from the door. There is pain in her eyes as she swallows a hard lump in her throat. "I've realized the truth now, you're my enemy." She then walks towards the door and leaves, shutting the door silently.

Lauren unconsciously sits on the bed. Her mind lost in thought. She has to figure out what happened to Maura and what the king did to her. Escape was something that would have to come later. She walked around the room before making her way to the window. Outside she saw an expansive field of green grass that spread for miles. She tried to open the windows but they were locked. She turned away and stared at her door and came to a conclusion that they would be locked as well. A knock was soon heard and she tensed up, waiting to see who would come in. She hoped that it was Maura; she wanted a chance to talk to her more. Her hopes fell through when a petite woman in a maid uniform walked in carrying a tray of food. She walked in as if Lauren wasn't in the room and placed the food on the executive desk that was by the door.

"Excuse me," Lauren said as she tried to get the woman's attention.

The woman ignored Lauren and hurried out the door and passed a black-haired man. She recognized him as Muninn, the man who allowed her and Tamsin to escape the first time she captured.

"She won't answer you, because she's not allowed to," Muninn said as he closed the door behind him.

Having someone she recognized, cause Lauren to relax a bit. "That makes sense since I am a prisoner here."

"You don't have to be," Muninn answered.

"Well I'm in a place that I don't want to be and I can't escape," Lauren answered.

Muninn nodded his head in agreement. "True but you can adapt to the environment and make use of your time here" He walks over towards a painting in front of the desk. He gently pulled the painting back and felt around it before placing something on it. Lauren watched him closely."A bug," he answered as he turned to face the doctor.

"Of course my room would be bugged," Lauren answered.

"Actually there are bugs everywhere," Muninn answers. "After the battle with Bo, the king has become paranoid."

"What happened after the battle?" Lauren asked.

"The battle did not have the outcome, the king expected, he thought that he could easily control Bo after she was overwhelmed with emotions,but it did not work" Muninn said. "After Bo drained some of his chi, he has worn a Koushang ever since. His paranoia comes from the realization that Bo could overthrow him."

"Is that why he hasn't had a plan to capture Bo again?" Lauren questioned.

"Yes, that's true," Muninn answered. "His paranoia has caused him to be reclusive that is why Maura has been taking things over."

"What happened to her?" Lauren asked.

"After the battle, the king resurrected her," Muninn answered. "Unlike most scenarios, he did not kill her again; he repeatedly broke her down emotionally until her love for you turned into hatred."

"That explains her coldness," Lauren answers sadly.

Muninn nodded in agreement. "I thought about taking away her memories of you, but I decided against it."

"Why?" Lauren questioned.

"If I did, then she would lose her humanity, and she would be just like the King," Muninn answers.

"I thought you would want her to be like him?" Lauren asked.

"No, I want her to be herself," Muninn answers.

"You care about her a lot," Lauren said.

"I do," Muninn replied. "Allegiance to the king is terrifying and kindness is something that is foreign, but Maura was a playful and kind child before she started training with the king. I will always remember that Maura."

Lauren nodded silently as she listened to Muninn. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"At first I thought you were trouble and I told Maura to stay away from you and of course she didn't. She ended up turning her back on the King and suffered because of you," Muninn said. "But now that I think about it, you're involvement in Maura's life has been better than I thought it would be. I think you can bring the old Maura back."

"How would I do that, she hates me now?" Lauren asked.

"Even though she might think she hates you now, I know that deep inside she still loves you," Muninn said.

"I doubt she will want to see me," Lauren replied.

"She will have to, the king has plans for you," Muninn answers.

"What are they?" Lauren asked.

Muninn walks toward the painting and pulls out whatever he placed over the bug. "Your food is getting cold, you should start eating,"

"I'm not hungry," Lauren answers.

"I suggest you eat something, you'll need the energy later," Muninn replies as he walks out the door.

Lauren walks over to her to the desk and looks down at the food. It was steak au poivre and there was a glass of merlot. It was the same thing she ordered when she went on the date with Maura. Lauren sat down silently and ate her meal. Whatever the King had prepared for her, she would make sure that she was ready.

* * *

Maura sat silently in her room staring back at a dark figure on her computer screen.

"How was your meeting with doctor?" the figure asked.

"It went according to plan, "Maura answers.

"Did you feel anything?" the figure asked.

"Only hatred," Maura replied stoically.

The figure leaned in closer to his screen and the light made the smirk on his face visible. "Hopefully she will be useful tomorrow, and if she's not…"

"I'll kill her myself," Maura replied.

The smirk on the figure's face turned into a chilling smile. "Do not disappoint me again Maura," he warned.

"You gave me a second chance and I will not dishonor that," Maura answered. "I know my place now, and it is to serve you, father."

"And I will wait until you show me that it is true," the King answered.

Maura nodded in understanding before the screen went blank. She turned her computer off and clenched her hands in anger before letting out an exhausted sigh. She thought back to the meeting with Lauren and how it felt to be embraced by her. It felt good but it was wrong. She was the enemy; Lauren used her so that she couldn't complete her mission. Whatever happens tomorrow would be decided by the doctor's actions and if it did come to the point where she wasn't useful then Maura would not have a choice but to kill her.


	24. Blood Binds

***Author's note: Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2014 will be a great year for all.**

They woke Lauren up at around seven in the morning and she groggily got ready as she was quickly ushered into a high-tech laboratory. It had all the materials a scientist would want. There were state of the art computers; an array of digital microscopes, centrifuges and scanners all around the room. Lauren walked around slowly, examining the materials.

"Do you like it?" a male voice said.

Lauren turns around and sees Muninn behind her. "Even with these circumstances, I would have to say I do."

"Good, we want you to have the best materials around," Muninn said.

"What do you want me to do?" Lauren asked.

Muninn snapped his fingers and a tall lanky man appeared with test tubes of a dark red substance. From the looks of it, it was blood. The man placed it on the table in front of Lauren and quickly walked out the door. He did not even spare a second glance at Lauren or even acknowledge her presence.

"Is everyone going to treat me like I have a disease or something?" Lauren asked.

"It's a rule here. No one is allowed to speak or look at you. Maura's orders." Muninn said.

"And you can?" Lauren questioned.

"I'm the messenger, I'm here to tell you what Maura or the King wants," Muninn replied.

"That makes sense," Lauren replied. "So the King kidnapped me to look at blood samples?"

"Not just any blood samples," a familiar voice said.

Lauren and Muninn turns towards the voice and sees Maura standing by the door.

"You're excused," Maura said to Muninn.

Muninn gave Maura a quick bow before walking out the door. Maura walks up to Lauren so that she is now facing the blonde. "They belong to Bo's mother."

"Aife?" Lauren said in shock.

"Yes, the Blood King's daughter," Maura said.

"And she agreed to do this?" Lauren asked in confusion.

"It wasn't a choice for her," Maura said.

"What did you do to her Maura?" Lauren asked.

"I caught her and brought her back here," Maura said casually. "You're going to find a way to change the way her blood binds to people."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Her blood can enthrall, we want you to change it so that whoever is enthrall by the blood will follow orders from my father instead of Aife," Maura said.

Lauren stares at Maura in horror. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know, you tell me doctor," Maura replied. "With your talents, why isn't it?"

"This is insane," Lauren said.

"Are you refusing to do it?" Maura said as her eyes became darker. The doctor's reply was crucial and she waited impatiently for the doctor's response.

Lauren did not respond immediately at first, this plan to enslave people with blood from a Blood Sage was deadly. She had to find a way to stop this plan or at least slow the process down. "No, I'm just not sure if it can be done," she said slowly.

A huge sense of relief came over Maura after she heard Lauren's reply. It surprised her and made her wonder if she would have been able to kill the doctor if she refused to go with their plan. "I'm sure you can."

"If I do find a way to separate the binding ability from Aife's DNA, I'll probably have to join it with the King's blood for it to work the way you want," Lauren answers somberly.

"When you do separate them, then you will use someone else's blood to test if it works," Maura said. "If it does work then we'll get my father's blood."

"Okay," Lauren said.

"Continue with your work then," Maura said as she turns to leave.

"Wait," Lauren said.

Maura stops walking and turns around to face Lauren. "Yes?"

Lauren did not know what to say, she just wanted to prolong the conversation with Maura. She stared blankly at Maura as Maura stared back at her in confusion.

"What do you want human?" Maura asked with annoyance.

"I think that it is better to have blood samples from someone who is related to the king," Lauren said. "It will work better when I have to test the binding properties."

"Okay, then I will be the one then," Maura replied. "Do not think too far ahead doctor, you still have the first part to finish."

"Okay then," Lauren said. The conversations between her and Maura were not personal, it was only about business. She just wanted a small sign that the old Maura was still there, but now there was only the cold and stoic Maura. As Maura was walking away, Lauren unknowingly knocked down a glass beaker and it was sent crashing to the floor. Maura turns around in alarm and runs to Lauren.

"What happened?" Maura asked.

"I just knocked this beaker over by accident," Lauren said as she knelt to clean up the mess. Maura takes a hold of her wrist and stops her.

"Don't touch it," Maura said as she pulls Lauren back up.

"Okay," Lauren said in confusion as she stares at Maura's hand on her own. Her grip was tight; it was as if she did not want to let go.

Maura pulls away suddenly when she realizes what she was doing. "Be careful, you should know better than to touch broken glass."

"Yes, I should have," Lauren said. Maura still showed that she was worried about her by rushing over towards her. Maybe the old Maura was still there. "Why are you telling people to ignore me?"

'I don't want you to turn people against the king," Maura answers.

"You think I have the power to do that?" Lauren questions.

"Isn't that what you did to me?" Maura replied. "I was just someone to use to get what you wanted. Your freedom and Bo's safety."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Lauren angrily asked.

"Why shouldn't I? Everything I've done for you was just a slap in my face." Maura said angrily.

"I do care about you Maura?" Lauren said.

"You have a strange way of showing it," Maura said angrily. She turns to leave but a sudden pain in her chest causes her to collapse on the floor.

"Maura!" Lauren screams. She runs to Maura and tries to help her up but Maura pushes her away from her.

"Don't touch me!" Maura shouts. She gets up slowly, clutching her chest.

Lauren watches her in pain. She grabs Maura by the arm and pulls her towards her.

"I said don't…" Maura said before passes out on Lauren's shoulder, the pain was too much for her to bear.

* * *

Maura lies unconsciously on her bed as Lauren watches her silently.

"What happened exactly?" Muninn said to Lauren.

"We were arguing and then she collapsed in pain," Lauren said. "I tried to help her at first but she refused and when I tried again, she collapsed into unconsciousness."

'It must be the pain of the Gungnir," Muninn said. "Although Maura was resurrected, the pain from the spear can still effect her. It is rare for those to survive after being hit by it and to be resurrected after being killed by it"

"Or it's probably the doctor causing all this trouble," a female voice called out.

Muninn and Lauren turn to see Linnea staring back at them. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare as her eyes land on Lauren. She slowly makes her way up to Lauren and Muninn. 'Isn't that right human?"

Muninn comes between the two blondes. "Don't start something," Muninn warns Linnea.

"I don't plan on it," Linnea said sarcastically as she walks passed them and places herself by Maura.

Lauren watches her in jealousy. "I wouldn't suggest doing that, you can disturb her."

"I think I'm fine," Linnea challenged.

"Linnea," Muninn scolded.

"I don't take orders from you," Linnea retorted.

"Get off the bed," Maura said stoically.

Muninn, Lauren and Linnea turns to Maura who has finally awakened.

"You're awake," Linnea said with a smile as she uses her hand to brush the hair away from Maura's face.

"Get off the bed now," Maura warned as she pushes Linnea's hand away from her face.

"Okay princess," Linnea said in annoyance as she got off the bed.

"Are you okay?" Muninn asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Maura said.

"You should have a check up now," Lauren suggested as she makes her way beside Maura.

"I said I'm fine," Maura said angrily.

"As a doctor I think it's a good idea," Lauren said.

"I'm fine, now everyone get out,"Maura said.

Linnea gives Lauren another glare before making her way out the door, while Muninn follows her out. Lauren stands in front of Maura and made no attempt to move.

"I said get out," Maura said as anger was rising in her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lauren said calmly. "Remember the fair, you won that dart game; I have to stay by your side."

Maura bites her lips in anger as she recalls that night. It seems like it was ages ago. "I'll relieve you from that duty." Maura was silently trembling as she was trying to control her emotions.

"I know it might be hard to believe, but I do…" Lauren said.

"Don't say it," Maura said.

"Love you," Lauren said softly.

Maura grips her bed tightly trying not to let Lauren's words affect her. "You can say what you want, but this will not change," Maura said calmly. "I will not turn my back on my father again. I know my place and it is beside him and not you."

"I understand," Lauren said sadly. There was pain and anger in Maura's eyes. No matter what she said, Maura was determined to let her know that she did not care about her anymore. Lauren turns to leave and as she made her way out the door, she saw Muninn waiting for her outside.

"What happened in there?" Muninn asked.

"Well she just confirmed again that she doesn't care for me anymore," Lauren said. "But I know she still does even though she doesn't want to admit it." She recalls the moment when the beaker broke and how Maura ran towards her.

"That's good to hear," Muninn said. "You probably know this already, but beware of Linnea, she seems to have something against you."

"Don't worry, I know what to do if there is an angry Valkyrie out to get me," Lauren said.

"Come on I have to escort you back to the laboratory," Muninn said.

Lauren nodded in agreement as she followed Muninn down the dark halls and into the laboratory.

"Good luck, Dr. Lewis," Muninn said.

"Thank you," Lauren said somberly. Even in imprisonment, it felt good to have at least one friend.

Muninn nodded his head in acknowledgement before walking out of the lab. Lauren went back to work on Aife's blood samples. First she centrifuges a vial of blood. She started working on the red blood cells as those were the ones without Aife's DNA. In red blood cells there was a glycoprotein that was involved in cell adhesion. Lauren took time and meticulously separated the laminin binding protein from the glycoprotein of the red blood cell. After a couple of hours at work she finally had a pure sample of the binding protein. It was time to test it with another blood source to see if the process would work. She hoped that it would not work; the thought of the Dark King enslaving people with something she was creating brought chills down her spine. She had to find a way to stop this from happening.

* * *

Muninn was sitting in his office typing a report for the King while Linnea paced back and forth. The Valkyrie was angry and it made Muninn worry. She could be a loose cannon and he was afraid of the trouble she would bring.

"I have no idea what the King is thinking," Linnea said angrily. "Why would he bring the human here?"

"It is not our job to question the King," Muninn warned.

"He knows that Maura is here," Linnea said. "Maura betrayed him for that if it happens again?"

"Maura is different now, she will not be easily swayed by a human," Muninn said calmly. He had to figure out a way to diffuse this situation fast or Linnea was going to do something to ruin his plan.

"Does that even matter? We never would have thought that the old Maura would fall in love, but she did," Linnea argued. "What if the human has plans to get Maura to go against the king again?"

"What is this jealousy?" Muninn questioned.

"Jealousy? This isn't jealousy, I'm worried about the events where we are betrayed again," Linnea said angrily. "I don't know what's wrong with you. Why aren't you worried?"

"Do you really think this human will be able to get Maura back on her side? Did you know what the King did to Maura?" Muninn said. "The only feelings she has left for the human is hatred. She knows that she was used. She will not betray the King again."

"You are so sure of this?" Linnea asked.

"I am," Muninnn said calmly. He hoped that the Valkyrie believed him.

"Well I think it's a bunch of bull," Linnea said. "If you guys are too stupid to not think for a second how dangerous this situation is, then I guess I have to do something myself."

"What are you planning?" Muninn asked as he got out of his seat. This was not going the way he wanted it to.

"Bringing the doctor here is like giving the enemy our battle plans," Linnea said. "I'm going to make sure she won't have anything to use it against us."

"Don't do anything stupid," Muninn warned.

"I won't, I'll be doing the smartest thing," Linnea said as she walked out the door, a devious gleam in her eyes.

Once Linnea walked out the door, Muninn slammed his fist angrily on his desk. This was the problem with Linnea, she always put her plans a head of everyone else and that is what caused her demised during her last life. He had to make sure that Linnea will not ruin his plan and that she would not hurt Lauren.


	25. Surprises

Maura sat silently brushing her hair in front of the vanity mirror as Muninn stood uncomfortably near her door.

"What do you want Muninn?" Maura said.

"There's a situation concerning the doctor," Muninn said.

"Why can't you deal with this?" Maura asked.

"I am by coming to you," Muninn answers.

"It better be important," Maura said in annoyance.

"I think that Linnea plans to do the doctor harm," Muninn said.

"You think?" Maura said as she stops brushing her hair. "Don't waste my time with silly matters."

"You know how Linnea is and what she told me was very much a threat on the doctor's life," Muninn said in urgency.

"And you want me to do what?" Maura asked as she got up from her chair.

"I think it's important for you to make sure Linnea doesn't do anything that will harm the doctor," Muninn.

"Why me? Do you really think I care about the doctor's safety?" Maura asked. As she walked towards her closet she slipped off her black satin robe.

Muninn looked away uncomfortably as Maura dressed. "No, it's just that I think you would be the only one that can get through to Linnea."

"If I talk to her, will you stop annoying me with talks about the doctor?" Maura asked.

"Yes, I will," Muninn said.

"Okay then, I'll talk to her," Maura said.

"Thank you," Muninn said. "Oh, there is one more thing."

Maura turns to face Muninn. "What is it?"

"The doctor has separated Aife's blood. She needs to test it with yours," Muninn replied.

'Okay, I'll go see her later," Maura said.

Muninn gives Maura a quick bow before leaving. Maura lets out a sigh. She was trying her best to avoid seeing Lauren and now it seems like it will be unlikely.

* * *

Lauren was busy making other sample of the new binding protein by using different methods to separate the blood. She felt a presence watching her and when she looked up she saw Linnea watching her.

"What do you want?" Lauren asked.

"I just want to talk," Linnea said calmly.

"About what? I'm kind of busy right now," Lauren said as she went back to her work.

"Well you can wait," Linnea said in contained anger.

Lauren looks up and brings her attention back to Linnea. "Okay talk."

"What is your plan?" Linnea asked.

"My plan? I don't think I have much of a choice to make one," Lauren said calmly.

"Don't lie to me human. Everyone else might not see you as a threat but I do," Linnea said.

"Why thank you, that's exactly what I want people to think about me," Lauren said sarcastically.

"Don't think that just because you're working on this project right now, doesn't mean I can't kill you," Linnea said threateningly.

"I guess I'll have to think about that later," Lauren said calmly.

She was slowly irritating Linnea. Linnea wanted a reaction from her and Lauren was not going to give her any. She saw Linnea clenching her fist in anger. She had to be careful since Valkyries can kill with sheer will.

"When you're done with this blood work, if Maura can't kill you then I will take great satisfaction in doing so," Linnea said through clenched teeth.

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do," Maura warned.

Lauren and Linnea turned their attention towards Maura who was standing by the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Linnea asked.

"I can ask you the same question," Maura said.

"We were just talking," Linnea said.

"It didn't sound like talking to me. It sounds like you doubted me," Maura suggested.

'I…uh," Linnea stammered.

"Don't do it ever again," Maura warned. Her voice was calm but it was dripping with venom. "Now leave."

Linnea tried to say something but nothing would come out. She gives Lauren a glare before storming out of the room. Maura slowly walks towards Lauren and slips her jacket off before hopping on the exam table.

"It's time for the blood work," Maura said.

"I think you should have a check up before having blood drawn," Lauren suggested.

"Do what you must," Maura said impatiently.

Lauren gently places her right hand on Maura's chest, causing Maura to tense up a little. Lauren could see the scar from where the spear pierced through Maura's chest and it made her cringe a little.

"Relax, I'm just palpating your chest to check for air trappings under the skin," Lauren said.

Maura takes a deep breath before she relaxes. Laurens starts moving her hands around Maura's chest, gently tapping it. She then takes a stethoscope and places the chest piece above Maura's clavicle. "Can you take a deep breath for me?" After each breath she moves the chest piece around Maura's chest. She then removes the stethoscope and then continues to check her back.

"Everything seems fine so far," Lauren said.

"Like I thought," Maura said.

Lauren the takes Maura's hand in her's and lift arm up. She slides her hand slowly up Maura's arm and ties a band around her arm. She places Maura's arm on an arm rest and Maura clenches her fist in preparation. Lauren slowly traces her index finger on the inside of Maura's elbow. Once she finds the vein she disinfect the area with an alcohol wipe. After the area dried, Lauren inserts the needle in the vein as blood starts to flow into the tube. Once it is filled Lauren replaces it with another tube until there are three vials of blood. She then takes out the needle; Maura unclenches her fist while Lauren places gauze on the puncture wound.

"I can do it myself," Maura said as she points to her own arm.

Lauren lets go reluctantly as she allows Maura to apply pressure on her own wound. Lauren then takes the blood samples and put them into a refrigerator. When she comes back she puts a Band-Aid on top of the gauze.

"Let me know when you have finished binding the blood together," Maura said.

"I will," Lauren said. "Have you experience any more pain in your chest?"

"No, I'm fine," Maura said.

"That's good to hear," Lauren said. "You probably have other things to do, so I should let you get going."

"Yes," Maura said as she made an attempt to get off the exam table, but she stops after a thought. "If anything or anyone bothers you, let me know."

"There has been something bothering me," Lauren responds.

"What is it?" Maura asked her eyes flashing with concern.

Lauren leans in and tentatively kisses Maura. To her surprise Maura did not pull away. Maura pulled Lauren closer to her and deepened the kiss. It was like they were in their own world as their warm lips matched each other in perfect harmony. Maura had her arms wrapped around Lauren as an intense longing overcame them. The moment that seemed like it could last forever was then diminished with one clear knock. Maura released her hold of Lauren and it was like she fell down from Heaven. Maura and Lauren turns to the direction of knock and sees Muninn staring at them blankly.

"That meant nothing," Maura whispered to Lauren as she hops off the exam table and made her way to Muninn. "It was just for feeding,"

"Whatever you say," Muninn said . "You're father wants to see you."

Maura hurries out after the mention of her father. Muninn silently makes his way to Lauren. "Did she feed off you?"

"No," Lauren said.

"This may work," Muninn said with a smile.

"She's still in denial," Lauren said.

"Then make it clear that you want her, if you really do?" questions Muninn.

"I do," Lauren said.

"Are you sure this time?" Muninn asked. "I would hate to see Maura get hurt again."

"I am," Lauren said. "What does the king want with Maura?"

"I'm not quite sure yet but it probably has something to do with the blood samples," Muninn answers. "It might even be about you."

"That's good to know," Lauren said sarcastically.

"Continue with your work doctor, the King is becoming very impatient," Muninn said.

"There's only one of me to do this," Lauren said.

"If only there were more of you," Muninn replied. "It would be so much easier."

"I agree," Lauren said with a sigh.

"Good luck doctor," Muninn said as he left the lab.

"Let's see how this goes," Lauren said to herself as she took out binding protein and Maura's blood from the refrigerator.

* * *

Maura walks into her room and sees her computer screen is turned on. She sees her father's face on the screen.

"Father," Maura said as she sat down in front of the screen.

I've heard that the doctor has completed the first process of the plan," The king said.

"Yes, she has," Maura answers.

"I knew she would be a valuable asset," the King said with a smile.

"Yes, "Maura said as she looks away. "She just taken some blood samples from me, if it works we will start the last step by using your blood."

"That sounds good, hopefully she finished quickly," the King said. "The anticipation has been unbearable."

"I understand," Maura said. She understood the desire of wanting something so bad and to have it so close to you was unbearable. The feeling of having Lauren in her arms was like Heaven but she did not deserve to in Heaven. Hell was meant for her as she was raised in it.

"Soon we'll have everyone kneeling at our feet," the King smirked.

"It will happen soon," assured Maura as the king cackles in excitement.

* * *

In Florence Bo and the gang was looking everywhere in Lauren's apartment, trying to find signs of where the doctor has gone. It has been three days since she has heard from her and it made her worry.

"There has been no sign of breaking and entering," said Kenzi as she walked back towards Bo.

"The neighbors haven't heard anything," Tamsin said as she walked over. "They were nice enough to give me cookies though." She raised a small baggie.

"Don't take stuff from strangers," Kennzi warned as she grabs the bag from Tamsin. "How many times have I told you that?"

"Sorry mom," Tamsin said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Kenzi said as she gave Tamsin a gentle pat on the head. "Oh my god, what is that?" she pointed to a red splatter near the kitchen floor.

Bo and Tamsin turn towards the direction Kenzi pointed to. Bo walks over towards it and looks around.

"Its tomatoes," Bo said with relief.

"I thought it was something else," Kenzi said as she clutched her chest. Tamsin gives her a hug.

"Where do you think she is?" Tamsin worriedly asked.

"Someone must have taken her, but whom" Bo replied.

"I can help with that," a female voice called out.

Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin turns toward the direction of the voice. Their eyes narrowing to a glare when they find out whom the voice belongs to.

"Hello sister, miss me," Linnea said with a smirk.

Tamsin clenches her fist in anger. "Not this time."

"The evil twin is back," Kenzi said

"What did you do with Lauren?" Bo asked as she made her way towards Linnea.

'Wow you already want another round with me," Linnea said with a smirk.

"Don't touch Bo" Tamsin warned as she made her way beside Bo. Kezi placed herself on the other side of Bo.

"Don't worry I haven't done anything to your precious doctor," Linnea said bitterly. "I don't know what you guys see in her."

"Stop trying to change the subject," Bo said angrily. Her eyes turned blue.

"Whoa Bo Bo, calm down," Kenzi said as she place a hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Where is Lauren?" Bo demanded.

"She's safe for now," Linnea said as she casually walked around the room, ignoring Bo's question.

Bo clenches her fist in anger and teleports in front of Linnea and pushes her down to the floor. She has one hand on Linnea's throat. "Answer me now!"

Tamsin and Kenzi look at each other in worry and they rush towards Bo.

"Bo pleases calm down," Kenzi said slowly.

'Yeah, she's only trying to get a reaction out of you," Tamsin added.

"I wasn't the one who took her," Linnea choked.

"Then who did?" Bo asked as she loosens her grip on Linnea.

"It was Maura," Linnea said.

"Maura!' Bo said in shock as she her pulls her hand away from Linnea throat.

"Maura is aligned with your father, she took Lauren back to him," Linnea said with a smirk.

Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin stare at Linnea in horror and surprise.


	26. Memories

Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi stare at Linnea in shock and horror, while Linnea stared back at them with a smug look.

"Please don't tell me this is some kind of zombie thing," Kenzi said. "I'm not ready for that."

"That would be freaky," Tamsin agreed.

"How is it possible? I saw her die," Bo said in confusion.

"The king resurrected her duh," Linnea said as she got up slowly.

"What happened to her, why would she take Lauren to him?" Bo asked. "I thought she loved her?"

"Well when someone gives you life, I think you owe them," Linnea said.

"But he killed her?" Kenzi questioned.

"Are you sure about that? From what I remembered the spear was meant for Bo." Linnea taunted.

Bo clenched her fist tightly as she recalled the scene. Maura getting in front of her, the spear go through her chest, and then her body going limp. "Where is Lauren?" Bo asked as she tried to shake herself from her thoughts.

"Whoa slow down, Bo Bo," Linnea said. "There is still so much to discuss."

"Like what?" Bo asked impatiently.

"Lauren wasn't the only one Maura took," Linnea said.

Kenzi and Tamsin stare at each other in confusion, trying to figure out who else Maura took.

"Who else did she take?" Bo asked.

"You're mother, Aife," Linnea said with a smirk.

"Dam," Kenzi said in surprise.

"Why?" Bo asked in shock.

"You can find out if you come with me," Linnea answered.

"Don't trust her Bo, it's probably a trap," Tamsin said as she glared at her twin.

"It's your choice Bo," Linnea said as she stares at Bo, challenging her.

Bo silently thinks about it, wondering if it would be a good idea to trust the Valkyrie.

"I don't like the idea of following crazy pants," Kenzi whispers to Bo.

Bo nodded her head in agreement while Linnea stared back at her. Bo moves quickly and grabs Linnea's hand in hers, trying to enthrall her with her touch. To her surprise, Linnea pulls her hand away.

"Oh honey, did you honestly think I wouldn't be ready for that," Linnea said. "Like the saying goes, never meet a succubus without taking some Molysang."

Bo looks at Linnea with anger when a thought appeared in her head. Seduction works 82% of the time while physical force work 97% of the time. Before Bo had a chance to test that theory, she saw a blonde blur rush passed her and tackle Linnea.

"Where's Lauren you bitch," Tamsin shouted as she brought Linnea down to the ground.

"You can't beat me Tam Tam," Linnea growled as she shoved Tamsin off her.

Both Valkyries glared at each other while hurried back on their feet, challenging each other. Bo teleports beside Linnea and side swipes her. She hits the ground hard and holds her jaw. Bo grabs her by the collar, her eyes flashing blue.

"I'm not asking anymore," Bo said angrily. "Tell me what I want or your life is going to end now."

Linnea stares at Bo and then at Tamsin and Kenzi who surrounded her. "Obviously I did not think this through. Ok, she is this mansion in Cardiff."

"Where?" Kenzi asked in confusion.

"Wales," Linnea said.

"Take us there," Bo ordered.

"It's gonna be a long trip," Linnea said dejectedly.

"We have time for now," Bo answered as she dragged Linnea to her feet.

Tamsin links her arm with her sister so that she has a tight hold on her. "It looks like we're joined together again."

Linnea rolls her eyes as Tamsin drags her towards the door. Kenzi follows behind. Bo looks around the room before sighing.

"Don't worry Lauren, we'll find you," Bo said as she walked out of the apartment.

Unbeknownst to them, a raven was perched on a power line, watching the events in the apartment. The raven flies away once Bo shuts the door behind her.

* * *

At the Dark King's lab, Lauren was busy combining the binding protein from Aife's blood with the buffy coat and plasma from the Maura's centrifuged blood. A small knock was heard, causing Lauren to look up from where she was.

"I've heard that you were almost finished," Maura said as she walked in the lab.

"Yes, I'm just combing the proteins with the remains of your blood samples," Lauren said. "It should be an easy mix, seeing how the binding protein has no DNA and your centrifuged blood samples do."

Maura looked at Lauren in confusion as she rambled on. "So it will fit?"

"That is a simpler way of saying it," Lauren said. "Sorry did I ramble?"

"Yes," Maura said bluntly. "It's quite endearing though." Her last statement made her cringe, she shouldn't have said it.

"Thank you," Lauren said with a small smile. She took a test tube with the combining samples and capped it before turning it up and down. She put another test tube in a vortexer so that it could be mixed mechanically. After a few moments, she took the test tube out. "It might take a while for them to settle."

"So there is nothing else to do but wait?" Maura asked.

"Yes," Lauren said as she put the test tubes aside.

"Come with me them," Maura said.

"Okay," said a confused Lauren as she took off her lab coat and tossed her gloves in the trash. She followed Maura out of the lab. They walked pass the hall, she normally goes through. She wondered where Maura was taking her and she felt a little apprehensive. As they went further down the hall, Maura stooped and opened a door and walked out. Lauren followed and she the cool ocean breeze met her face when she stepped outside. It was the first time she was able to be outside since she got here. She looked around and saw the expansive garden and the lush grass.

"Are you coming?" Maura asked.

Lauren looks both ways before she realized that Maura was down the steps already. "I'm coming." She hurried down the steps and until she was standing beside Maura. Maura continued walking along a carved pathway and Lauren followed besides her. Their walk was silent and tense. Lauren wasn't sure if she should start a conversation since Maura kept her eyes in front , avoiding any eye contact with her. After a few moments, Lauren decided to test the waters. "Where are we going?"

Maura continues walking, her pace doesn't change and she made no attempt to acknowledge Lauren or her question. Lauren felt a little regret for speaking but then she wondered if Maura heard her. She could be lost in thought. Before Lauren could utter another word, Maura finally spoke.

"Nowhere in particular, "Maura answered. "I thought a walk outside would be relaxing."

Lauren nodded silently as they continued on their silent walk. The path led them to a bridge that was over a pond. They followed the path towards the bridge. Maura stopped once they reached the middle of a bridge. She turned and rested her arms on the rails. Lauren stopped besides her and looked across the pond. The swans swam freely on the lake while the Koi fish underneath swam slowly in packs.

"Where is this place?" Lauren asked slowly.

"Cardiff," Maura answers.

"Ah, Wales," Lauren said.

"It's peaceful out here isn't it?" Maura asked.

"Yes, it does seem a little less tense out here," Lauren answers. The mansion was cold, dark and restless. Everyone she had come in contact with always seemed agitated.

Maura silently nods in agreement before she turned and looks at Lauren. When Lauren's gaze meets hers, she turns away immediately. She clenches her jaw tightly as if to keep herself from speaking. She hated the effect that Lauren had on her, abhor the fact that she couldn't bring herself to hate her anymore. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the railing firmly. Soft and gentle hands placed themselves on top of Maura's causing her to release her grip on the railing. She turns and looks at Lauren who stares back at her with worry. Maura pulls her hands away quickly and turns away from her.

"Let's go," Maura curtly stated as she began to walk further down the bridge.

Lauren let out an exhausted sigh before following Maura. They continued their walk in silence until they reached a little gazebo. Inside there was a table set up with two lidded plates and glasses of water. Maura took her place in one of the chairs and Lauren sat in the one opposite. They both remove the lids from their plates. It was some type of lobster salad with a light vinaigrette.

"Is it okay?" Maura asked.

"It's fine," Lauren answers as she slowly picked up a knife and fork.

Maura slowly rotated her glass of water and it reminded Lauren of the time she done that at the French restaurant. There was something she wanted to say but she didn't know how to.

"Is something wrong?" Lauren asked as she took a bite of her food.

Maura stops playing with her glass and puts its down gently. Her eyes stay locked on the glass as she avoids looking at the doctor. "There's a question that's been bothering me," she said slowly.

"Maybe I can help?" Lauren asked as she puts down her utensil.

They say hatred is easy while love is hard," Maura said as her eyes met Laurens's for the first time. "But I'm finding hatred to be just as hard?"

Lauren waited so long to have a conversation with Maura and now it seems like she could be opening up to her for the first time she has been here. "Well love and hate is normally seemed as opposed emotions but they do have similarities. For example the two can be irrational and can lead to either good choices or bad ones. There is also a thin line between love and hate. In the sub cortex of the brain, you have the putamen and the insula which can both be activated by hatred or romantic love. "Lauren stops speaking when it looked like she lost Maura somewhere along her speech. "Sorry did I ramble again."

Maura smiled bitterly at Lauren's statement. She hated how endearing Lauren sounded when she rambled on about something. "Thank you for the explanation." Maura picked up her fork and started to eat. If hate and love can be similar then can hate bring love? If that does happen then she better find a way to stop it.

"I'm glad I can help," Lauren said softly.

There was a moment of silence as they started to eat. There were so many questions Lauren wanted to ask Maura but she had no idea where to begin. It was puzzling.

"Just ask anything," Maura said.

Lauren looked up from her plate when she heard Maura speak. It surprised her since it was as if she read her mind. Maura eyes were on her plate as she played around with her food.

"Are you still experiencing any pain in your chest?" Lauren asked.

"You're always on doctor mode, aren't you," Maura said with a smirk. "No I'm fine." It was a lie though, the pain came occasionally. Every time she thought about Lauren there would be discomfort but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"That's good," Lauren said. Her next question was hesitant and it took a lot of courage for her ask. "What happened after the battle?"

A loud clang was heard as Maura's fork fell from her hand. Her eyes moved from the fork towards Lauren. Her eyes darken with a deep-seated hatred as the results of that night flashed through her mind. _She woke up bruised and bloody in a cold and dark room. Her hands moved immediately to her chest and to her surprise there was no gaping would. Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. She wonder where she was but the smell answered that question as it was too familiar. The pungent smell of sweat and aged blood filled her nostrils. This was the dungeon room, her father used to torture his enemies. She felt around her legs and moved it down to her ankles. They were chained. She was weak and dazed and she tried to recall the events that happened before but everything was blurry. Then she heard the creak of the door and the glimpse of light that poked through. The figure that appeared was a woman. She turned on a switch and the room was flooded with light that blinded her. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, they met up with a face that resembled a gaunt skull. From that moment, doubt was ingrained into her mind. Her relationship with Lauren was false, she was nothing but a pawn to save Bo. Linnea kept taunting her with those words and at first she did her best to ignore it but as the days grew into months, her will became weaker. Deprived of chi and power, things she wasn't used to; she gave in as the doubt turned to anger and the anger turned into hatred._

"I gave up," Maura said solemnly.

"I don't understand," Lauren said in confusion.

Maura got up from her seat as memories of those times shook her inside. The hatred she once felt had dissipated slowly after every meeting with Lauren. "I gave up believing that you could love me." She walked out of the gazebo, mentally kicking herself for deciding to spend time with Lauren. Knowing too well that it would not end the way she would have hoped. She did not think that the doctor would still have such an effect on her and her chest ached from the thought that she was still in love with the doctor. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she didn't, it would not work.

"Maura wait…" Lauren said before Maura interrupted her.

"This shouldn't have happened," Maura said angrily as she turned back around to face Lauren.

"What shouldn't have happened?" Lauren asked in bewilderment.

"I was afraid that I would still love you," Maura said as her voice shook.

"And do you?" Lauren calmly asked.

"My fear…it came true," Maura said slowly as she tried to regain her composure. She turns away quickly and snaps her fingers. A cloud of smoke appeared and materializes into a man. "Take her back to the lab."

The man nodded silently and walk towards Lauren.

"Maura…." Lauren called out but it was too late since Maura teleports away.

* * *

Maura teleports into a room, she looks around and does not find who she is looking for. "Muninn! Come here now!"

Muninn comes in from the bathroom and stares at Maura in confusion. "What is it?"

"Take it away, take it all!" Maura said angrily.

"Take what?" Muninn asked.

"The memories of the doctor," Maura said.

Muninn's eyes widen in surprise. "I...I don't think that's a good idea."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Maura replied.

"I don't think the King would want this," Muninn said quickly. He had to find a way to change Maura's mind.

Maura walks up to Muninn and grabs him by the collar. "I don't care."

Muninn stares at Maura in shock. The princess's eyes were livid and her breathing was uncontrollable.

"Do it now!" Maura ordered.

***Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I probably won't update this story in while because I'm getting writer's block and I want to focus on my other story. **


End file.
